Was It His Accent?
by LJOhello
Summary: Ashley Roberts moves across the country, thinking that her life was over. She would have to start a whole new life in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by unfamiliar faces. That was until she met a certain Irish boy, and things started to look up. Niall Horan from One Direction.
1. The Big Move

(Ashley POV)

"Ash, are you all ready to go?" Mum called from outside.

My name is Ashley Roberts. I'm year 12, I have long blonde hair, green eyes and I am 5"6. I live with my parents, and today we were moving. Dad had found a new job, but unfortunately it was across the country.

"Yeah, almost." I replied.

I gathered the last of my belongings and walked out to the car. I looked up and down the street. This was the place that I had grown up in my whole life. I was really going to miss it. I was going to miss my friends so much. We all lived on the same street, and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't see one of them.

They had held me a farewell party last night. We had stayed up late watching movies, playing singstar and eating until we collapsed on the floor. I was still tired, but I had had to get up early this morning to finish packing the boxes we were taking in our car. A large moving truck had come yesterday to take the majority of it all.

I sighed as I got into the back seat of the car. My parents were already waiting inside for me. The engine started with a roar, and we started moving. We weren't only moving across the country, but moving towards a new life. I knew no one in the town we were going to be living in. I had never been there, so I didn't know anything about anything.

This was a scary thought. I had no idea what to expect. When I started school, would I fit in straight away? Or have to spend my lunches in the bathrooms? I sighed as I looked at the town I loved pass by, I may not see it for a long time.

Seeing as we were driving, it would take several hours to get there. I decided I would catch up on the sleep I missed last night, and soon I was in the land of dreams.

_I was walking down a long corridor. I couldn't see the end of it, it was too long. I wasn't quite sure where I was, but a bell rang and people my age poured out into the corridor with me. I guessed I was in a high school. I didn't recognise anyone. A girl was walking towards me. She had long blonde hair, and a smile on her face. I thought she seemed nice. The closer she got though, the more her smile turned into a scowl. Suddenly there was a flash, a sound like thunder, and the next thing I knew her face was centimetres away from mine._

I woke up with a gasp when my Mum called my name. We were here. How had that been a six hour long dream? I shrugged and stepped out of the car.

In front of me was a three story house. It was off white, but the roof, door and windows were a pale blue. There was a porch, and it looked as if it wrapped around the house. Stairs led off the porch to a path. The path ended with a white picket fence that surrounded the large garden. Pale pink flowers were entwined in the fence.

The garden itself was mainly grass, and the path ran down the middle of it, splitting it in two. There were a few small benches sat around on the grass. It was beautiful. The complete opposite of our old house. I looked back to my Mum and Dad. They were watching me take it all in. A wide smile appeared on my face, and I ran to give them a hug.

"This is amazing! Can we see the inside? Please?" They laughed, and Dad handed me the key.

I ran to the fence, and opened the gate. I ran up the path, then the stairs and opened the door. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. When you walked in there was a short hallway, and a door on the end. There was also a door on the right of the hallway, and the left.

I opened the door on the left first. It opened into the kitchen. It was a fairly big kitchen, bigger than the one we had at out old house. There was another door in the kitchen, and it opened into the living room. Most of the back wall was glass, and I realised that it was a giant door that led to the back of the house. Through it I could see a pool. I would have to explore it later. Back in the living room was a massive TV. It was hung above a fireplace. Facing the TV were black leather couches. A mahogany table sat in the middle of them. It was way better than I had imagined. I walked through the door that was opposite the glass door, and found myself back out in the hall way. So far, so good.

I opened the last door and found a wide flight of stairs. I walked up them and stood on the landing. There were another three doors; one in front of me, and two to the left of me. I walked straight ahead and found a small cupboard, that I guessed we would put our towels and stuff in. I walked around the banister and opened the first door. There was a room smaller than the living room, but it was bigger than a bedroom would be. I thought that maybe we would use it as a hanging out room, if I ever brought friends over. If I made friends, that is.

The second door to the left was a bedroom. I took it to be my parents room. Where was my room going to be? Then I remembered that it was a three story house. I looked around, and found yet another door. It was next to my parents bed room. I walked up the stairs that were on the other side. When I got to the top, I was surprised. It was the whole floor, just one big room. There was a massive bed against a wall, a desk and large closet. There was a round window that took up most of the wall that was also the front of the house. It had a window seat. A different long window took up the middle of the wall that was opposite the stairs. Through it I could see the neighbours house. I had my own bathroom, and tons of space. This place was truly incredible. I decided to go explore outside like I had planned.

I was sitting on the edge of the pool. There was a second level to the garden, and when I had been exploring, I found that there was a set of swings, three hammocks place between three trees to make a triangle, and two hanging seats were suspended from a large oak tree. It was beautiful. I was so glad with my new home, and I forgot about that fact that I had no clue what was going to happen next.


	2. The Boy Next Door

(Ashley POV)

I had just finished hanging up my clothes, and was walking past the window that looked out to next door. I turned to look out it, a habit I had started. Nothing was ever different, but this time I saw a boy, no younger than me sitting on a chair at the front of his house. He had bleached blonde hair, and he was slightly tan. He had his guitar in his hands, and I could see he was playing. He stopped for a second, and looked around, then looked right at me. I think he saw me, because he waved. I waved back and a grin appeared on his face. He went back to playing his guitar. He was really good looking. I mean, I have seen my fair share of good looking guys, but none of them compare to him. He had bright blue eyes, the blues I have seen, and he was adorable.

It was a hot day, so I decided that I would take a dip in the pool. I was swimming around for a while, when I decided to lay back on one of the loungers we had bought. I was just starting to relax, the top of my head was just touching the white fence that separated the boy's back yard from mine. That's when I heard a cough. My eyes shot open. Above me was a face. It was leaning over the fence from the boy's side. I shot up in shock, and our heads collided.

"Ow!" I gasped. I put a hand up to my head and rubbed the spot where we had hit. I was sitting on the edge of the seat, facing the pool, but turned around when I remembered why my head was in pain. I looked back at the fence, and the boy that I had seen with the guitar was laughing silently. His arms were resting on the fence, and he was watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I crossed my arms and waited for his reply.

"I'm sorry, just your reaction was funny." He had a strong Irish accent. He took an arm off of the fence and reached it out to me.

"Hi, I'm Niall. I live next door." I shook his hand.

"Ashley. I moved in yesterday." I blushed when he looked at out hands that were still connected, and dropped mine to my side. He laughed again.

"Hi Ashley. It's nice to meet you. Are you enjoying it here?"

"I'm not too sure, I haven't really done much. You're the first person I've met. It seems like a nice place though." I admitted.

"Well, would you like me to show you around?" I nodded, and we decided to meet in ten minutes when I had dressed in proper clothes.

I got dressed in navy skinny jeans, a white knitted jumper, and maroon chucks. I raced down the stairs and out the front door, to see Niall sitting on a bench in my garden. He was texting someone. When he heard my feet crunch on the gravel path, he looked up.

"You look great." He smiled and stood up, putting an arm around my shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon was spent around the town that I could now call mine. He showed me pretty much everything, and we ended up at a small cafe. He led me to a table right at the back, and told me to wait. He came back ten minutes later with a tray of food and drinks. I laughed at him; he had his tongue stuck out in concentration.

We eating and chatting. I found out that he had moved from Ireland a few years ago, went to the same school I was starting, and was in my year. I was hoping that he would be in some of my classes. We continued talking, until I realised we were the last people in the café.

"Niall, it's getting dark. Maybe we should head back home now?" He looked out the window, and nodded in agreement.

He put his arm back around my shoulder, where it had been the whole day, and we walked back towards where we had started. Niall was talking about Nando's, but I was off in my own little world. I was thinking about him to be honest. His perfect hair, his contagious laugh, and his smile that made me weak at the knees. Was I falling for him? I couldn't be, I had only known him for a day! I let out a loud sigh, and he gave me a look, to which a shook my head. Soon we were standing outside my house.

"I had fun today, Ash. Maybe we can hang again sometime?" He had his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow. We could do something then?"

"Yeah, I could prepare you for school!" He laughed inwardly, and I smiled. I would definitely need to do that.

I told him what time to come around, and watched as he walked up his path, just as he walked through the door, he turned to wave, and then disappeared. I ran up my path and up to my room. I collapsed on my bed and realised I was exhausted. Soon I was asleep and dreaming of Niall.

(Niall POV)

I was sitting outside on one of our sun chairs, learning a new song on my guitar. I paused for a second because I felt like I was being watched. I looked to the neighbours house, and sure enough there was a girl staring back at me. Damn, she was good looking. Her long blonde hair was a little messed up, but she still looked beautiful. I waved to her before going back to my guitar. I soon heard some splashing, and realised that the girl was in her pool. I put my guitar down, and waited for her to sit on one of her chairs. When she did, I got up and leaned over the fence, thinking that she wouldn't notice me. I was wrong. She got a massive shock when she opened her eyes and saw me looking back at her. She ended up smashing her forehead into mine. It didn't really hurt me, but she seemed to be in a bit of pain. I leaned on the fence, waiting for her to remember I was her. She turned back, and a scowl appeared on her face.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked, crossing her arms. She was really cute when she was angry.

"I'm sorry, just your reaction was funny." she didn't look too pleased about that, so I stuck my hand over the fence and introduced myself. She shook my hand, and told me that she was Ashley. She blushed when I looked down at our hands that were still connected. She dropped hers to her side. We talked for a little, and I asked her if she wanted me to show her around. She nodded, and ran back into her house to get dressed. I walked around to the front of our houses, and through her gate. She had a few benches in her garden, so I took a seat on one. A felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and took it out.

1 new message: Mike Rolleston

_Hey! Wanna come over?_

I quickly replied.

_Sorry Mike, I'm showing the girl that moved in next door around town._

A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate again.

_New girl, huh? Is she pretty? Get in there my boy!_

I laughed at Mike's immaturity. Just as I was replying, I heard the crunch of gravel. I looked up and saw Ashley in front of me. She looked really good, and I told her. She blushed, and put my arm around her shoulder. She seemed fine with it, and we walked towards the town's centre.

I showed her around, and we ended up talking in a café. The whole day had been really fun, and we had gotten to know each other really well.

"Niall, it's getting dark now, maybe we should head back home now?" I looked out the window, and sure enough, the sky was a dark blue.

We were walking back home, my arm around her shoulder, her arm around my waist. I was talking about Nando's, but I could tell she wasn't really listening. I didn't mind, but I did want to know what she was thinking. Soon we were standing outside her house.

"I had fun today, Ash. Maybe we can hang again sometime?" I took my arm away from her, and out my hands in my pockets. I did this when I was nervous. I couldn't look her in the eyes, but when she agreed that we should do something tomorrow, I looked straight up at her.

"Yeah, I could prepare you for school!" I laughed; she would definitely need to be prepared for her first day. She was yet to meet Annabell, the girl who thought she ran the school.

I was dying to give her a hug, but I didn't want to scare her off. I walked back into my house, turning to wave before I closed the door. That night all I could think about was Ash. Her blonde hair that hung perfectly, her green eyes that I could get lost in forever, her smile that I always had to return, and the way I could talk to her for ages without getting bored. I hoped I wasn't falling for her, but I knew I was.


	3. Starting New

(Ashley POV)

Niall was meant to be here ten minutes ago. I was going to wait a few more before going upstairs to IM my friends back home. Back home. I realised that this was my home now. It would take me a while to get used to that thought. I sat on the couch, my fingers tapping a rhythm on my thigh. I sighed. Was he ever going to turn up? Maybe he had changed his mind, and instead of talking to him at the door, I would get a phone call to say that he can't make it. I was playing scenarios in my mind, when I was startled by a knock. I raced off the couch to open the door. There stood Niall.

"Ash, I'm sorry that I'm late! I missed my alarm." He said sheepishly. His accent was thicker, so I could tell he had just woken up. He let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. A hand reached out to flatten the hair that was sticking all over the place. He was in jeans and a t shirt, and I could see the outline of his abs faintly.

"It's fine Niall," I laughed, "Now come on! What are we up to today?" I smiled and stared into his bright blue eyes. He yawned once more, and linked his arm with mine.

Niall and I were sat on a bench. We were at a small park, and there weren't many people around. The walk here Niall was goofing around, making faces, picking me up and spinning me around. I was out of breath from laughing so hard when we finally sat down.

I found out that Niall's best mate, Mike, had moved to a different school a few weeks ago, and Niall had said something about being happy to have another friend. I didn't know what that was meant to mean though; he changed the subject quickly. Niall spent the rest of the day giving me a detailed description of all the people I will encounter on my first day; teachers and students. Apparently, there was a popular group made out of Four guys and three girls. Harry and Annabell, the leaders, were the people who ran the school. Niall said that they used to be nice, but they let the popularity get to their heads, and now they were just plain nasty.

Two hours later I found myself standing at the door to my house. Niall was standing in front of me, gazing at the stars.

"Niall, do you think maybe you could stay the night?" The question took him off guard and he looked at me, blinking.

"Stay the night? At yours?" He was still staring at me, like I was crazy.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to. I just thought it would be fun..." I trailed off. The real reason was just that I didn't want him to leave. I knew it was a crazy idea.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." That was a surprise! Soon he came back, his school bag slung over his shoulder. I was already sitting in the lounge. I had popped a movie on, and the popcorn was in the microwave. Niall dumped his bag next to the sofa, and slumped down next to me. We watched the movie, he was commenting the whole way through. My sides were sore from laughing. By the time it was over, I had curled up against his side, an arm of his was around me. I felt safe. The next thing I knew, I was awake, and I could hear a gentle snore from next to me. I looked around the room. The bowl of popcorn had been knocked over, and the few pieces that were left had been scattered. The body I had fallen asleep snuggled into, was still in the same position. I carefully took Niall's arm from around me, and cleaned up the little mess we had made. I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. The clock said 7:45am. School started in an hour. There was a note from my parents,

Hey Ash,

We've both left for the day, so have a great first day at school. We didn't want to wake you up. You and that boy looked so precious together!

Love Mum and Dad xx

Oh snap. They had seen us. At least they weren't angry about it. I was waiting for my toast to pop up, and looked out the window. I could see my reflection. My hair was sticking up everywhere, and I had bags under my eyes. I looked a mess. I tried to make myself look decent before having to go back into the lounge, but I heard a chuckle from the doorway. There stood Niall, looking as perfect as ever. I bit my lip, and he chuckled again. We were still in the clothes we had been wearing yesterday, but somehow he managed to pull the look off. He walked over to the toaster, and took a piece of the toast that had popped up. I scowled, but he just laughed and came to stand next to me.

"Ready for today?" He smiled down at me.

"Not in the slightest." I smiled back. He laughed.

We finished breakfast, and Niall went back to his to get ready for school. I packed my bag, and got dressed. We didn't have a uniform, so I decided on floral shorts, a black tank top, and a grey cardigan. I put on a pair of light blue Vans, gathered all my stuff, and headed out the door. Niall was already waiting for me, standing by the gate. He saw me, and smiled.

It was only a short walk to school. We got there in about 5 minutes. Niall took me to the office so I could get my timetable and map. Turned out we had two classes together; history and maths. First up I had English, so I would have to wait until morning break to see Niall. He showed me to my class, but stopped me before I went in. He lifted his hand up to my face, his thumb stroked across my cheek bone. He leaned in, and softly kissed where his thumb had been the second before.

"See you at break, Ash." He walked off to his class. My skin was tingling from where he had touched it. I entered the class, and handed a piece of paper to the teacher. He introduced me to the class, and told me to sit next to a green eyed, curly haired boy. I placed my books on the desk, and my bag on the floor next to me.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Spoke the boy next to me. Oh no, this was Harry, the boy that Niall had warned me about.

"Erm, hi. I'm Ash." I smiled quickly, then went back to listening to Mr Richardson. Harry, unfortunately, tried to keep the conversation going.

"So you're new, huh?"

"Yup." If I had to talk to him, I would be blunt. Niall had told me that he was a bit of a ladies man and a heart breaker.

"Do you know anyone here yet?"

"I do."

"Who?" He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"Niall Horan." He laughed.

"How do you know that loser?" He questioned.

"He's my neighbour."

"I feel sorry for you. I would hate to have the idiot as my neighbour. Nobody likes him."

This shocked me. Nobody liked Niall? How was that possible? He was the nicest person I knew.

"What? How can you not like Niall?" My focus was now on Harry.

"He's a nobody loser." He answered simply. I looked to my desk. I guess this was why Niall was so vague about his friends. He didn't have any.

"So, do you want to hang with me at lunch? It would save you the embarrassment of being seen with Niall."

"Um, no. I'll sit with Niall thanks." This took him by surprise. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the class, instead taking notes. The bell rang, and I put my stuff in my bag. I was walking towards the door, when Harry called for me.

"Ash, do you really want to sit with that loser? You can sit with my friends and I." I knew he wasn't going to give in.

"Fine. But just this once, and at lunch, not now." I walked down the hall, trying to look for Niall. I heard an Irish voice call my name from behind me. I turned, and there he was.

"Niall!" I ran, and jumped on him. He laughed, and returned the hug.

"Couldn't live without me for an hour?" He put me down, and we walked towards our next class.

"Well, I had to sit next to Harry." He stiffened a little at his name, but kept walking.

"Oh. I see. Did he say anything?"

"He told me that nobody likes you. Why didn't you tell me that they were mean to you?" I tried to look him in the eyes, but he avoided them and looked down.

"I didn't want you to think I was a loser." I stopped, and forced him to look at me.

"Niall James Horan. Listen to me when I say this. I will never think that of you. You are amazing. I can't believe that they are so horrible to you." He smiled weakly, and we started walking again.

"Thanks Ash." He started whistling a tune, and we reached out class. We had a little bit of time left, so we decided that we would sit down, and have a bite to eat. There was no where to sit, so Niall sat against the wall. He saw that I didn't really want to sit on the floor, so he offered for me to sit on him. I smiled gratefully at him, and snuggled into his chest. His arms curled around my waist, and everything was perfect at that moment.


	4. Fighting

(Niall POV)

Second period flew by, unfortunately, and I was showing Ash to her next class. We didn't have this class together, but I would see her at lunch. I hated the thought of being away from her. I felt lonely without her by my side. I knew this next hour would be slow, but at the end of it I would get to see her, so it was well worth it.

Class wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and now I was going to meet Ash. We had decided to meet by her locker, but as I was approaching it, I saw she wasn't alone. She was with Harry. I gritted me teeth, and waited for her to see me.

"Niall!" She called to me, her eyes locking with mine. Harry turned around, glaring at me. A few of his friends, Louis and Zayn, had turned up, and they were all looking at me. Zayn whispered something to Harry, and a huge grin appeared on his face. He walked towards me.

"Horan, nice to see you mate!" He was putting on an act or Ash. He didn't want her to think anything was up.

"How have you been?" He continued, "It's nice of you to think of Ash, but she's actually going to sit with us today."

I looked at her, and she smiled apologetically. Knowing Harry, he had probably forced her into it. I nodded in reply, then looked back at Harry.

"Oh that's cool. I'll leave you to it then." I turned and walked to the cafeteria.

"Oh, by the way Horan!" Harry called from behind me. I turned to see what he wanted now. That was when my face was greeted by Zayn's fist. I heard Ash gasp as I fell to the ground, clutching my nose that was now dripping with blood. Zayn didn't stop though. He continued to kick me in the gut. Every time I got my breath back, it just got knocked out of me again.

"Stop! Please stop!" Ash was yelling at Zayn. I heard Harry yell to Zayn, and surprisingly he did stop. I prayed nothing was broken. Last year, something similar to this happened, and my arm was left in a cast for four months. I was trying to stop myself from crying, I couldn't act weak in front of Harry and his group. They would only torment me further. I heard footsteps getting closer.

"See Niall, you're not wanted. Why are you still here?" He sneered, and walked off. Zayn and Louis followed behind him. I felt a body crouch next to me.

"Oh Niall! I'm so sorry I didn't stop them sooner." I saw Ash's tear stained face.

"Ash," I struggled to get out, "It's fine. This isn't the first time." She helped me up, and then to the nurse's office. The nurse called for an ambulance, just to be on the safe side. Ash insisted that she came with me.

I wasn't broken, just bruised. I had to stay home for a few days, and Ash was worried at the thought of going to school by herself. I reassured that she would be fine, and she would only be without me for three days at most.

* * *

The first of the three days was tough. It seemed to drag on and on, but Ash promised to visit me after school. I flicked through the TV channels, but nothing interesting was on. What was I meant to do all day? Just sit here, staring into space? I sighed, and went to make something to eat.

It was getting closer to 4pm. Ash would be here soon. The day hadn't been so bad, just a bit slow. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for the knock, and getting impatient. Why couldn't she just hurry up? I really wanted to see her! Dang, I think I really liked this girl. I thought of her sitting next to me in the next few minutes, and a grin spread across my face.

"Niall! Open the door!" I snapped out of my little daydream. I jumped up to go get the door. When she saw me, she gasped.

"Niall! Oh my gosh. You look... terrible!" Her eyes were wide, and one hand was reaching out sightly, as if she wanted to touch my face, but was too scared.

I took her hand, and placed it on the bruise Zayn's fist had left on my left cheek. I winced slightly, but her touch made it worth it. She stroked my cheek, then took my hand and led me to the sofa. I sat down first, and she plopped down next to me. I winced again when her arm hit my side. She breathed a sorry.

"Niall, I am so sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have agreed to have lunch with them. This would never have happened to you." She was apologising for the hundredth time since we left the hospital.

"Ash, please listen. I am fine. It's not like this hasn't happened before. I know, it sucks, but you can't blame yourself for it." I took her hands in mine, and looked into her eyes. She nodded, but I wasn't quite sure if she believed it all.

"Do you feel like doing anything, Ash? Or do you need to go?" I wanted her to stay, and I hoped she did too. I didn't want to pressure her though, she might start getting sick of me. Stop being so paranoid! A small voice said in my head.

"Of course I'll stay, you silly Irish. Do you have anything in mind?" I was relieved. Do you always get this worried when you really like someone? I hoped this was normal.

"Hmm, I know! We could play a board game?" There were a few of them collecting dust in a cupboard somewhere.

"That sounds great." She didn't want me to get them, thinking I would hurt myself more, so I gave her directions to where I thought they would be.

*BANG*

"Ooowww!" I heard a loud moan from upstairs.

"Ash? What was that? What happened?" I raced up the stairs as fast as I could. I found her sitting against a wall, rubbing her head.

"Ash, are you ok?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going and walked into the door." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me have a look then?" She turned her head to face me, and I saw a small bump forming on in the middle of her forehead.

"Do you have any painkillers? I have a headache now." She laughed. We walked back downstairs, and went to watch TV as I got her the tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks Niall. You're great." She said as I handed them to her. I smiled and sat beside her.

We decided to hold off on the board game, and just watch the telly instead. Ash wanted to watch some reality show, and knowing she would argue otherwise, I agreed. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around her waist. We sat there for an a few hours, before Ash let out a small yawn.

"Are you tired Ash? I should get you home."

"No no, I'm fine." She replied, snuggling further into me. I didn't want her to have to leave, but I knew that she would be tired for school tomorrow. I let her be for a while longer, then looked at the time. It was almost 10. The time had gone by really fast!

"Come on, Ash. You need to get some sleep before tomorrow." She was almost dozing off, so I picked her up off the couch. I didn't want to wake her parents up, so I decided it would be best if I took her up to my room. I was about to pull the covers up, when her eyes flickered.

"Niall?" She rubbed her eyes, and sat up a little.

"Um, yeah. You fell asleep so I carried you up here." I sat on the end of the bed.

"Oh thanks. Is it okay if I crash here? My parents are probably sleeping by now..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, Ash. It's fine. I'll just go get some blankets and sleep on the couch." I was standing up, when she stopped me.

"Niall, can't you stay with me? You'll get a sore back from the couch." I was a bit hesitant, but she was right. She was also still in the clothes she had been wearing when she got here, so I fetched her a t shirt and some sweats. After I had gotten in, Ash came and sat next to me.

"Niall. There's something I want to tell you." Oh no. This can't be good. I waited for her to continue.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I really like you." She but her lip, waiting for my response.

"W-what? You like me?" I was a bit shocked. I never thought a girl like this would fall for a guy like me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if this makes things awkward, I just thought I should tell you. You probably don't l-" I put a finger over her mouth.

"Ash, I like you too. I just didn't think you would like me back."

"Well, this certainly changes things now, doesn't it?" She laughed.

We stayed talking for another half an hour, before she fell asleep. I lay wide awake though, thinking of how I got this gorgeous girl to like me. I couldn't come up with a reason. Soon I fell asleep too. Maybe I wasn't such a loser after all.


	5. Changing Sides

(Ashley POV)

I woke the next morning, my headache had dulled down a bit. I sat up and soon realised I wasn't in my room. I couldn't think of where I was, until I saw who I had been resting on the entire night. I was in Niall's room. The memories came rushing back. I smiled when I remembered what we had talked about. He liked me! I couldn't wrap my head around it. How did I get someone as amazing as Niall to like me? It didn't make any sense. I was busy thinking, when I heard a cough from next to me. I looked over and Niall was sitting up, looking at me.

"If you don't start getting ready soon, you'll be late for school." Niall told me. SCHOOL! I had completely forgotten. Niall saw my eyes go wide and laughed.

"I'll make you breakfast while you go home and get ready?" He suggested. I nodded, and practically flew down the stairs.

I ran to my house, and changed as fast as I could. I had to be ready in the next 10 minutes, or I would be late. That would make a great impression for only my second day at school. Lucky for me, I was an expert at getting ready in no time, and within the next five minutes I was back at Niall's house. I walked into the kitchen, and Niall had put two pieces of toast and a glass or orange juice out for me. He was leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed, waiting for me.

"That was fast. Impressive." He smirked. I glared at him before stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth, washing it down with the juice. Niall ate the second piece, as he followed behind me to the door.

"Well, have a great day at school Ash! Don't get too lost without me." He laughed. He leaned down to give me a hug, and when we parted I gave him a quick peek on the cheek, before walking down the road.

I got to my form class just before the bell rang, and took a seat at the back of the class. I hadn't been in form class yesterday, as I had been sorting stuff out at the office. I didn't know who was in the class, and was disappointed when Harry walked in with three other guys. He made eye contact with me, then went to sit at a table in the middle of the class. At the table were already three girls. I took this to be the group Niall had warned me about. Harry sat next to a girl who had dark brown hair and a face caked with make up. Annabell. Our teacher came in and took the roll, and before I knew it, I was sitting in English. Today was no different to yesterday, and Harry was sitting next to me. I really didn't want to talk to him, and I made it clear. He didn't care in the slightest.

"So, how's Niall? Did Zayn break anything?" He smirked.

"He's great. Nope, not one bone." I said, through gritted teeth. I barely knew this guy, but he already knew how to wind me up.

"That's too bad. Is he at school today?" Was he kidding me?

"No, he stayed home." I refused to look at him.

"Oh, well that means you'll be all on your own. Come hang with my friends and I." By his tone of voice I could tell it wasn't as much a question as a command.

"We'll see. I don't usually socialise with people I don't like."

"Feisty. I like it." He smirked. I glared at him, and he just shrugged.

The rest of the day dragged on until it was lunch. I was walking to my locker, and saw Harry standing there with one of his friends.

"Ash, there you are. This is Louis. Now come on, need to introduce you to the others." They started walking the way I had come. Was this my chance to ditch them? I really wanted to, but I knew it wouldn't do anything good for me. I followed behind them, keeping a good distance between us.

* * *

"Guys, this is Ash." Harry had led me to a table where two guys and three girls were sitting. He told me their names. Zayn, Liam, Chrissy, Trisha and Annabell.

Harry made me sit down next to him. I caught a glimpse of Annabell staring at me. I had only just met her, and she was already giving me the evil eye. I didn't think she had a reason to, but obviously we didn't think alike. Over lunch I got to know most of Harry's friends rather well. Louis was really funny and I was always laughing at him. Liam and Chrissy were friendly, and they were very interested in getting to know me. Zayn was rather quiet, mysterious if you will. He talked to me every now and then, but seemed as if he would rather just listen. Annabell and Trisha were different. They would glance at me, then start whispering to each other. I took it they didn't like me. I didn't mind too much, but I wasn't sure how they couldn't like someone they had just met. I gave Harry a questioning look, and he shrugged. He mouthed an "I'll tell you later" and went back to talking to Louis.

* * *

Harry was walking me to my next class. Unlike the last time, we were standing close, our hands brushing every now and then.

"Harry, what was up with Annabell before?" He chuckled.

"Well, she kind of has a strong liking towards me, and thinks that you're stealing me away from her."

"What? That's crazy!"

"I know, that's what I told her. She doesn't believe me though."

We reached my class and just as I was walking in, Harry stopped me.

"Ash, I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, maybe you would want to hang out on Saturday?"

Oh crap. A small part of me did want to hang out with him, but the rest of me knew it was a bad idea. Niall would be really upset if I agreed.

"Oh, um, maybe. I'm not too sure if I'm free or not. I'll get back to you, yeah?" He nodded, and started down the hallway towards his 4th period.

(Harry POV)

I was walking into form class, hoping that Ash wouldn't be in it. Just my luck. She was sitting, looking at me as I walked in, a scowl on her face. She really didn't like me. I sat down, and soon enough we were in English. Ash sat next to me, but didn't acknowledge my presence. I decided to make the first move.

"So, how's Niall? Did Zayn break anything?" I was being a bit mean, but I couldn't help it. It was as if she brought out the worst in me.

"He's great. Nope, not one bone." Her voice was cold. I could tell she didn't want to talk to me.

"That's too bad. Is he at school today?" That was a bit harsh, but I had already said it.

"No, he stayed home." She was still not looking at me. Instead she was drawing on the cover of her book.

"Oh, well that means you'll be all on your own. Come hang with my friends and I." I was shocked when that slipped out of my mouth. Then I realised I meant it. A part of me wanted to get to know her better, for her not to hate me.

"We'll see. I don't usually socialise with people I don't like."

"Feisty. I like it." I wanted to get a reaction out of her, and I did. She finally looked up at me, a look of disbelief on her face.

We didn't talk for the rest of the period, nor did I see her until she walked to her locker at lunch. I was standing next to it with Louis. I introduced him, and started walking towards that cafeteria. Ash hesitated, but followed, leaving a large gap between us. When we got there, everyone was already sitting around the table. I grabbed a chair, and told Ash to sit next to me. I noticed Annabell looking at Ash. I could tell that she didn't like her. Annabell had a big thing for me, and every girl I talked to, she took an immediate disliking to. I found it rather funny.

We were all chatting. Ash got along with almost everyone. Trisha and Annabell though, didn't feel the need to make an effort. They were whispering to each other, looking over at Ash quite a lot. Ash gave me a look, and I knew that she had realised. I told her I would tell her later, and went back to talking to Lou. He was telling me facts about carrots. Lunch finished, and I walked Ash to her next class, just so she wouldn't get lost. She asked about Annabell, and I told her a little. I didn't want to tell her everything, as it might scare her off. Just as she was walking into class, I stopped her.

"Ash, I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, maybe you would want to hang out on Saturday?" It was strange thinking that only this morning we both didn't like each other one bit, but now we got along really well. I had a slight feeling that maybe I even liked Ash, in the same way Annabell liked me. I shook the feeling off, and waited for her reply.

"Oh, um, maybe. I'm not too sure if I'm free or not. I'll get back to you, yeah?" I knew she was thinking about Niall. I didn't see why she cared so much. He was a loser. She seemed to think differently. I didn't see why she thought he was so great, or why she liked him so much. I walked to my next class, thinking about Ash.


	6. Comfort Please

(Ash Pov)

I was walking out of my last period. I had to stop by my locker, so I took the short cut Niall had shown me. I was walking down the hallway, when I heard voices.

"She's taking Harry away from me. We have to do something." Someone muttered a reply and I could tell that it was Trisha and Annabell. They were talking about me. They were walking in front of me, and they rounded the corner. Just as I did the same, I saw them standing, backs to me. I walked as quietly as I could, trying to make it look as if I hadn't heard them. I walked past them, and put my stuff in my locker. Thankfully there were people everywhere, so she probably wouldn't see me. I was turning around to walk out, but was greeted with Trisha's face, inches from mine. Her blonde hair smelt of strawberries.

"So Ash, what do you think you're doing? Harry is Annabell's." I could see Annabell standing behind us, a smirk on her face.

"I'm not doing anything. She can have him! I don't want him" Annabell scowled.

"Don't lie. We know you like him. Every girl in this school does. But he is destined to be with Annabell. If we see you with him again, you'll regret it.

With that, the pair of the, turned and left. I could hear them laughing. A few people were staring, so I quickly walked away, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. I was walking home, when I got a text from Harry.

_Have you made your mind up about Saturday? :)_

I had to tell him no. I didn't want to risk Annabell seeing us. I couldn't tell him I was sick, because we had two more days of school until the weekend. I would have to think of something. My thoughts were interrupted when I realised I had reached my house. I put my phone in my pocket, and walked up to my room. I chucked my bag on the ground, and collapsed on my bed. I was still a bit upset about Trisha's warning. She looked really serious when she said I would regret it. I was slightly freaking out about going to school tomorrow, because I knew Harry would try get me to sit with them, and wouldn't take no for an answer. I was in a situation I had no control over. I took my phone out again, and looked at his text. What could I say that wouldn't hurt him?

_Hey Harry, I'm not sure if I can. Some of my family might be coming down for the weekend, so I'll have to stay home. Sorry :(_

That would have to do. Yes, I was lying, but I didn't want to hurt him. I was thinking about tomorrow, and ways to get out of the situation. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Not even one week at this school, and already people hated me. I just wanted Niall to wrap his arms around me and tell me it was ok. My mind was racing with thoughts. I got dressed in some trackies and a hoddie, then made my way next door, where I knew Niall would be.

"Ash! Hi! How was your day? Wait, are you crying?" I shrugged.

"Hi, it was fine. No, not at all." I said as I felt new tears make their way down my face.

Niall took my arm and brought me inside. He sat me down on the sofa and went off into another room. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I knew it wasn't a big deal, but this could end up being one if I wasn't careful. A few minutes later Niall came back. He was holding two mugs of hot chocolate, a DVD, and a large blanket. How he was holding everything, I did not know. He handed me a mug, and put his on the table. He put the movie on and came to sit next to me, placing the blanket over us. There was a gap between us for a few minutes. I had had enough of it, and sighed.

"What is it, Ash?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing, I just hate that there is space between us." He chuckled.

"Well, come over here then." I practically threw myself into Niall's side, causing him to laugh. I snuggled into him, my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I could stay like this forever. Partway through the movie, Niall rested his head in top of mine, and every now and then he would plant a kiss on my head. It made me smile, knowing he cared so much about me. The movie ended, but I didn't want to get up. Niall made me anyway.

"Ash, what's up? Why were you crying?" He was looking me in the eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. I knew if I told him I had spent time with Harry, he would be hurt.

"No, it's nothing. Just had a fight with mum and had to get out of the house." I hated lying to him.

"Ok Ash, but when you decide to tell me the real reason, let me know." Dang, he knew me too well. I knew that I should tell him about Harry.

"Fine," I sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I promise." He looked a little worried.

"Well, Harry kinda forced me to sit with them at lunch, and we were hanging out and I was having a good time and everything but then after school Trisha and Annabell threatened me because they think I'm taking Harry away from Annabell and Harry asked me if I wanted to do something on Saturday but if I do Trisha and Annabell might see us and then I would be in heaps if trouble and I'm scared to go to school tomorrow coz Harry will want to sit with me and I'm really sorry." It all came out really fast, and by then end I was gasping. Niall was trying to take in everything I had just said.

"Wow. That's... That's a lot to take in. Um, well I'm not too sure what to say. You know how I feel about that lot."

"Yeah I do, and I'm really sorry I sat with them. I just had no one else coz you weren't there."

"Ash, it's fine. I can't tell you who to be friends with. That's up to you."

"Thanks Ni. So, um, what do I do?" I asked sheepishly. Niall was too good to me.

Soon we were watching another movie. Niall decided that a horror would be the best thing to take my mind off of things. I thought differently, but he wouldn't give in. I ended up hiding my face in Niall's chest. He just laughed at me.

"Is it over yet?" I asked, just as someone let out a scream on the screen.

"Not for a little while longer." I sighed.

* * *

"Ash, Ash wake up." Niall was gently shaking me.

"Huh?" I felt groggy. I must have fallen asleep.

"Oh, sorry Niall! I guess you were too comfortable." He smiled.

"I do my best. Now come on. It's almost 10:30 and you have school tomorrow."

Niall walked me around to my house, and we said goodbye at the door. Tomorrow was going to be my last day without Niall, and then he would be back to keep me company. I walked up to my room, and soon fell asleep.


	7. Hurry Up

(Harry POV)

I was walking into school on Thursday morning. I had form class first with Ashley. I was a little bummed that she couldn't meet up on Saturday, but I guess family comes first. At least I would get to see her at lunch and in class. I saw Ash walking a little bit ahead of me, so I called out.

"Ash! Wait up!" She turned and saw me. Her face dropped a little as I speed up to walk with her.

"Hey, Harry." She greeted me, with a forced smile.

"Is everything ok? You don't seem that happy to see me." Had I done something?

"No, no, just stuff at home. I'm fine though."

"Oh ok. If you ever need someone to talk to though, I'm right here." I smiled, and she returned it weakly.

We walked to form class, mostly in silence. I didn't mind though; if she was comfortable with it, so was I. When we reached the classroom, she went straight for the back. I looked over to my usual table. Annabell had a big scowl on her face. There were wrinkles on her forehead that reminded my of the Grand Canyon. I could feel a slight tension between her and Ash. I had a feeling as to why Ash was acting weird before. Trisha had probably pulled out an "My-best-friend-is-the-only-thing-that-matters-and-if-you-get-in-the-way-of-her-and-Harry-I-will-hurt-you" card. It had happened many times before, and ruined many of my friendships with girls. It kinda made me dislike Trisha more than I already did. To be honest, I've never really liked her, but put up with her because I couldn't really do anything else. Wherever Annabell went, so did Trisha. It was like they were glued at the hip.

I sat next to Annabell for the next ten minutes, then went onto first period. I had one of my two classes with Ash after interval, and I just wanted the time to hurry up. I had to apologise to her for Trisha and Annabell's behaviour. They honestly thought they ran the school. No one really liked them though, but an angry Annabell means hell for everyone else, so they just left it alone. The clock was ticking slower than ever, but finally I was free. I walked to the next class that was on the other side of the school. When I got there, I saw Ash was already waiting. She was sitting on a bench, drawing something on the inside cover of her book. I didn't want to be nosey, so I just sat down next to her. She jumped, startled.

"Oh Harry, I didn't even realise you were there." She looked up at me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get to class early." Liar.

"Oh, fair enough." She went back to what she was doing, leaving us in silence.

"Ash, I know why you were acting weird this morning."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't acting weird." She blushed slightly, knowing what I was going to say.

"Trisha talked to you, didn't she?"

"Maybe. So what if she did?"

"Well I just wanted to apologise. She's done it so many times before, and it sucks. I'm really sorry."

"Harry, it's fine. Maybe it's for the best, anyway." It hit me hard when she said that. She got off the bench, and walked into the class.

The next two hours went by, the whole while I was thinking about what Ash has said. I was still a bit distant when I met up with Zayn and Louis before lunch.

"Everything ok man?" Zayn asked.

"What? Yeah, everything's fine." I replied, coming back to reality.

We walked to our usual table, and Ash wasn't there. I looked around to see that she was by herself, sitting at the other end of the room. She had her head in a book, and was slowly forking mac and cheese into her mouth. Annabell seemed happier now that she wasn't around. I really wanted to go over and sit with Ash, but I knew better. It would only cause a fight between her and Trisha. Annabell doesn't fight her own battles, instead she gets Trisha to. Something about not wanting to break a nail. I sat down between Liam and Zayn. They were all talking about something, but I couldn't quite hear what. I was off in my own little world. I had known Ash since the start of the week, but because of her I was already noticed how nasty some of my friends were. I had been like them. It hurt me to think that. Like Annabell was to Ash, I was horrible to Niall. We all were. Finally he had someone on his side, and it knocked some sense into me. Dang, this girl was good. Changed me in less than a week.

"Harry! Harry! Earth to Harry!" I came out of my thoughts to see everyone looking at me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"What do you think?" Louis asked.

"About what?" He sighed at me.

"About the new girl?"

"Oh, she's pretty cool. I don't have a problem with her."

Liam and Chrissy hi fived each other. I took it they felt the same. Louis, and Trisha scowled a little. Annabell just huffed and leaned back in her chair. Zayn, like always, sat quiet. He probably didn't have an opinion.

"What's next Harry? You're going to become friends with loser Horan?" Annabell shot at me.

"Actually, yes. I can't believe I was so horrible to him without giving him a chance." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a few inches. She wasn't used to people not being on her side, especially not me.

"Harry, I think you're right. I'm with you on this." Liam spoke up.

"Me too." This came from Chrissy. They smiled at each other. They were perfect for each other, but they didn't know it.

"Loser Horan comes back tomorrow. What are you going to do?" Annabell was angry.

"His name is Niall. I don't know, but we'll see tomorrow." The bell rang, and we set off to out next class.


	8. Friends?

(Harry POV)

It was Friday morning. Niall would be back today. I was doing what I did every morning and walking to form class, but I was rather early today. When I walked into the class, Annabell smiled at me, expecting me to sit down next to her. There were only a handful of people around, so instead, I walked to the back of the room and took a seat there. I waited for Niall and Ash to come in. Soon Liam and Louis came in. Liam, unlike Louis, came and sat at the table I was at. Louis sat down next to Annabell, ignoring what had just happened. Chrissy walked in, saw Liam, and came straight over to us. She was followed by Trisha, who obviously went to sit with Annabell. Zayn came in last, and seeing that we were divided, had no idea what to do. He stood at the front looking back and forth. Finally he decided to come over to our table. So far there were four of us, and three of them. It was like our group had been divided, which it had. When Niall and Ash walked in, my heart raced a little. They did what Zayn had done, and looked between us. They slowly made their way over to us, unsure of what was going on.

"Ash, Niall, just come sit down. We aren't going to bite you." They took the last two seats, and were looking at us curiously.

"Why are you sitting here? Aren't you supposed to be with them?" Ash asked, glancing over at the other table.

"We realised that that wasn't the group for us. Niall, we are so sorry for what we did to you. We were horrible. Friends?"

"Harry, it's fine. Of course we are friends." He smiled.

"It's not fine, but thank you."

Smiles went all around the group. I got on with my day, not regretting my decision.

(Ashley POV)

"Niall! Hurry up!" I was waiting outside his house. We would be late for class if he didn't hurry up.

"Sorry Ash! I'm coming now!" I heard him run down the stairs and a few seconds later he ran out the door.

We power walked to school, and got to class just on time. When I walked through the door, I saw Harry, Liam, Zayn and Chrissy sitting at our table. I hesitated, and considered sitting somewhere else. Niall was standing by me, waiting for me to move.

"Ash, Niall, just come sit down. We aren't going to bite you." Harry called.

Niall and I took the last two seats at the table.

"Why are you sitting here? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"We realised that that wasn't the group for us. Niall, we are so sorry for what we did to you. We were horrible. Friends?"

Niall, being the kind hearted kid he is, forgave Harry in an instant. I was really glad that we were all friends now. Well except for Louis, Trisha and Annabell. That was fine though. If they didn't want to be friends, there was nothing I could do. I had a class with at least one of the other five. Things were starting to look up, and I was happy.

(Niall POV)

When Harry said that they were sorry for everything they had done, I forgave him instantly. I could tell he was being sincere, as were the other three. Well, actually I had no idea about Zayn as he didn't say anything, but I took it was as he was sitting with us.

As lunch time rolled around, my opinion on Harry starting changing slightly. He kept making little moves on Ash. Whether it was just a flirty smile, or if he offered to buy her lunch for her, it bugged me. I kept my eye on him the whole day. I could tell he liked her, but who wouldn't? It was after school and we were all walking out.

"Niall, what's up? You've been acting weird all day." Ash accused me.

"What? No, nothing's up. Just... Thinking..." That would have to do.

"Niall James Horan, don't you lie to me." Dang it.

"Ash, I'm fine really." She furrowed her brow, but let it go.

We were walking with Harry as he lived a street over. Harry and Ash were walking in front of me, their hands brushing. I couldn't help but feel jealous. How close had their friendship got while I was away? She did say she had been hanging out with them, but still didn't really like them that much. Now that we were all goods with each other, that changed how she felt about Harry. Did she like him? I hoped not. To be honest, I didn't want them to get together. I wanted Ash to be with me. I was falling for her so hard.

We said bye to Harry as we reached his house. Him and Ash shared a quick hug goodbye, and he walked inside. Us two walked back to our houses.

"Niall, please tell me what's wrong?" I could tell she was worried.

"It's nothing important."

"If it's making you feel stink, it's important to me." Why was she so freaking lovely?

"Fine," I sighed, "I just don't like how close you and Harry are. It's making me jealous."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? Me and and Harry? No! I have no feelings for him at all! I like you and only you."

A feeling of relief washed over me.

"Oh, ok Ash. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Niall. I understand." She smiled that smile that made me weak.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"Up to you."

"Let's go to the beach!" She suggested.

"Ok, Ash, if you want." I laughed.

"Woohoo!" She ran inside, telling me that she was going to pack for tomorrow now, just so she could sleep in a little longer. I chuckled. I was looking forward to it being just us two the whole day tomorrow.


	9. Just Us And The Unexpected Friend

(Ash POV)

"Niall! Hurry up!"

I was standing outside his front door. Was this boy ever on time? I heard a muffled yell from inside, and then the door opened. Niall walked out, with a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth. He was putting a shirt over his head, giving me a quick glance at his defined front. I had to look elsewhere, in fear that he would catch me blushing.

"Sorry Ash, I know I suck at timing." He spoke, crumbs flying out of his mouth while eating the toast.

"Yeah yeah. Now come on!"

The beach was a 15 minute walk from our houses. We would get there around 11, leaving us the whole day to do whatever we pleased. We had only been walking a few minutes, but the sun was so hot I could already feel my skin browning.

* * *

"Ash, pass the sunblock?"

We had got to the beach to find it crowded with people. Niall saw my face drop, and took my hand.

"Ash, relax. I have a secret place we can go to." I looked at him confused, and he laughed.

Niall began walking to a grassy hill that was facing the water. We climbed over it, and kept going towards a rock wall. I could see a small gap in it. Niall squeezed his way through, and waited on the other side for me. When I had made my way through, Niall took my bag and set it down on the soft sand. He put our towels and sat down on his. I was still standing next to the gap, looking at out surroundings. There was a small strip of golden sand, and we were the only people here. The water was a crystal blue, with white foam forming. It was like our own private beach. It was beautiful. Niall saw my smile.

"Gorgeous, ain't she?" I nodded, and walked over to him. I sat next to him, on my towel.

"This is so cool Niall. Thank you for showing me."

"Anything for you, Ash." He smiled, then asked for the sunblock. I did his back while he did his front. He jumped up, and ran out into the blue water. He splashed around for a little, while I took a sip of water.

* * *

"Niall!" I screamed when he picked me up from where I was sitting and, ran back towards the water.

"Don't even think about it! Don't throw me in! Niall!" Too late. I was submerged in the salty water. I came up spluttering. Niall was laughing, his wet hair plastered to his head. I glared at him and stalked back to the sand.

"Ash! Don't be like that! I was only playing." I could tell he was being sincere, but I could still her the smirk in his voice.

Niall ran up the beach and sat next to me.

"Ash, I'm sorry. It was just a joke." I turned to see his crystal blue eyes staring into mine. I sighed.

"It's fine Niall. It's just that it was cold." I pointed to the goosebumps that were raising on my arms. The fact that I was wet, and there was a breeze, didn't help.

"Aww Ash. Cold? Come here then." He pulled me into him. I put a hand on his toned stomach, and my head rested on his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped around my waist. The sun was shining down, and together with Niall's body heat, I was warm and dry in no time.

* * *

Niall was telling me the story of how he found this private spot of the beach. We had moved closer to the water, and into the warmest sun. Niall was lying down on his back, I was lying on my stomach, my arms crossed on his chest. My head rested on top of my arms, my face looking towards Niall.

"I was just exploring the beach one day, and I found the small gap. Now whenever I come to the beach, I come straight here. I don't know if anyone knows about it. I hope no one does."

"This can be like our little spot. Where we come to hang out." I suggested. He smiled and nodded.

We had been here for at least three hours. I was starting to feel a bit hungry.

"Niall, do you think we should go get some food? I'm starving." He agreed and we both jumped off of the soft, warm sand. We collected our belongings, and made our way through the gap in the rock. There weren't as many people on the main beach as before, but there were still heaps. In the distance, I thought I could see someone I recognised.

"Niall, is that Annabell?" I pointed down the beach towards the figure.

"I think it is. Come on, she can't see us."

We walked down the beach, and headed back towards the city. We walked through the car park, and past a car that had the boot open. Just as we were passing, it slammed close. Behind the boot had been someone that I really hadn't wanted to see today.

"Niall, Ash. Fancy seeing you guys here. I take it you're leaving then?" He smirked at us.

"Yeah, we're off to get milkshakes. We'd ask if you wanted to join us, but you're obviously with Annabell." Niall replied to him.

"Yeah, her, Trisha and I are hanging out today. Harry and that lot couldn't make it." He took his sunglasses that were in his hands, and put them on his head.

"Listen, Niall. I'm really sorry for how we treated you. I hope we can be friends. You too, Ash. The only reason I'm staying with Annabell and Trisha is because Annabell would only get more angry and that wouldn't be good for anyone."

"We understand. If you ever want to come hang with us though, feel free. We will always have a spot for you." I told him.

"Thanks," he smiled, "To be honest, I feel so out of place with those two. All they do is gossip about people, and I hate it. Maybe I'll take up your offer soon."

"That would be cool. Well, we'll see you at school then." Niall said.

"Yeah, see you later." He started walking down towards the beach.

"Bye, Lou."


	10. Evil Glares And Angry Stares

(Ashley POV)

I was sitting in history, laughing at something Niall had said. It was hard to pay attention to the teacher when Niall was around. It was hard to pay attention to ANYTHING when Niall was around. The bell rang and we all rushed to pack up our stuff.

"That was very unproductive, wasn't it?" Niall asked me.

"Yes it was, thanks to you!" I laughed. He chuckled, and we made our way to the cafeteria.

Sitting at our usual table were Harry and the gang, but today they had been joined by Louis.

"Lou! I see you took up our offer!" I made my way over to the empty chair next to him.

"Yeah, I did," he laughed, "Annabell and Trisha decided they wanted to gossip about you yet again, and I had enough."

"Oh really? What did they say?" I was curious. Was I still their topic of choice?

"Oh, just that they were furious that you stole all their friends. They got more angry when I walked over here."

Sure enough, there they were, staring at me. There was an evil glint in Annabell's eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Harry saw, and saw what I was looking at.

"Ash, don't worry about it. Annabell is jealous of you, and Trisha's just going along with it. If they try anything stupid, we're all here for you." I smiled a thank you at him, and Lou rubbed my shoulder gently.

The school day came to a close, and Niall and I were walking home.

"I'm gonna go play soccer with the boys. Wanna come watch?" Niall asked when we had reached my house.

"Oh, maybe. I have a heap of homework though." I had two assignments due in the next week.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe next time. I might come see you after though, if that's ok?"

"Of course it's ok, silly. Just don't distract me from my work." I laughed.

"No promises." He winked, and walked into his house. I shook my head in disbelief. That boy was trouble sometimes.

* * *

It was 6 30pm, and I heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Niall, I rushed down the stairs. I opened the door, only to find two faces smiling at me. Annabell and Trisha.

"Ashley! Hi! Trisha and I just thought we would pop by and say sorry for how we treated you." She had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Wh-what? Why would you of all people come apologise? I know you don't like me." I was a bit shocked, but I knew she was lying.

"No! We love you, really!" She was trying to convince me, but I knew better.

"Annabell, please stop. You don't like me, I don't like you. Please just leave." Her smile dropped. A scowl took it's place.

"Ash, I tried. I really did. But you're right. I don't like you. No one does. Please don't blame me for what happens to you in the next few days. You brought it on yourself."

"What? No one likes me? I'm pretty sure no one likes you. That's probably why all but one of your 'friends' ditched you for me." The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Excuse me? No one likes me? How dare you say that?"

"Say what? The truth? Annabell, all you do is try make people's lives a misery. I'm sorry that your friends left you, but that wasn't my choice. I didn't force them to do anything. They left because they were sick of you." All the anger I felt for her was released in a sudden case of word vomit.

I heard a loud slap. I was startled. What just happened? That was when I felt a sharp sting across my right cheek. My hand rushed up to the pain, and I let out a small gasp.

"Don't you ever mess with me, Roberts. I am the last person you want to upset." With that she stormed down the path with Trisha in tow.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds, before slowly making my way to the nearest mirror.

There was a faint outline of a hand, where Annabell had slapped me, but otherwise it was red. The pain had gone down a bit, but it was still quite sore. I carefully made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, in hope of finding some ice.

(Niall POV

The boys and I had finished out game of soccer. The final score was 3-5, Liam, Harry and I beating Louis and Zayn. Harry was coming back to my house to study, and we thought we would ask Ash if she wanted to join us.

We were about five minutes away, when we saw Annabell and Trisha coming towards us.

"What were they doing in my neck of the woods?" I asked Harry. Both of the girls lived on the other side of town.

"I have no idea. Perhaps we could ask Ash? She might have seen them." I nodded.

Walking up the path to Ash's, I saw the door was open. No one was in the lounge or kitchen area, so we made our way up the stairs, up to Ash's room.

"Ash! Where are you? Did you see Annabell and Trisha before?" I called out to her just as we entered her room. There she was standing, looking into her mirror.

"Oh, yeah I did see them before. They came over to say hi." Strange. Why would they come over town just to say hi? That didn't sound right.

"Oh, ok. Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ash replied. She turned around slowly to face us. My eyes widened in shock, and I heard Harry gasp beside me.


	11. I'm Not Sure I Like Revenge

(Niall POV)

"Ash! How did this happen?" Half her face was bright red. It looked as if someone had slapped her. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Well, Annabell and Trisha came by, and I had a few words with Annabell. Next thing I know, she's slapped me." She shrugged.

I rushed over and took her in a big hug. She squealed slightly before laughing.

"Niall, I'm fine! Honestly, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"What, so it still hurts a little? That's not good enough." I squeezed her tighter, causing her to laugh even more.

I heard Harry cough awkwardly from behind us. I turned to see him looking at his shoes as if they were interesting. He looked like he was blushing slightly.

"Aww Styles! Feeling a bit left out, are we?" I gave Ash a knowing look, and we both ran at Harry, jumping on him. We had a group bear hug, before collapsing to the floor, laughing.

* * *

(Harry POV)

Over the past week, my feelings for Ash had changed. I knew I no longer thought of her as just a friend. When she taled with Niall, when they hugged, when they were just in the same room, I felt jealous. I didn't want him to have her. Even though Niall was turning into one of my best mates, I wanted to call Ash mine. I knew that it wasn't going to happen, and that was the worst thing.

Niall and I were walking to his, in hope of getting some studying done. We popped around to Ash's quickly to see if she was going to join us. As much as I hated to admit it, my feelings for Ash had grown. I felt bad, as I knew that Niall was practically in love with the girl, but at the same time I couldn't help what I felt. I also knew though, that if I told Niall how I felt, he would never forgive me. We had only been friends for a couple weeks, and I didn't want to ruin that.

I sighed quietly to myself as we stopped outside Ash's house. We had just seen Annabell and Trisha a few minutes before, but we didn't know what they were doing around here. Niall called through the open door, but there was no response. He led me up to what I guessed was Ash's room. I hadn't been to her house before, so I didn't know what to expect.

There she was; staring into the mirror. Niall and Ash exchanged a few words. I wasn't really paying any attention though. Instead I was wondering why she wasn't facing us. Slowly, she did turn around, and I gasped in shock. Straight away I knew that it was the doing of Annabell. She had slapped Ash. Niall rushed over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. I was feeling a little awkward, so I let out a small cough. Niall looked over at me.

"Aww Styles! Feeling a bit left out, are we?" Before I could shrug, they had pounced on me. I was sure I could feel my ribs about to snap. We fell to the floor, laughing.

* * *

(Ashley POV)

It was three days after Annabell and Trisha had come around. When we passed each other at school, I could see the hate in their eyes. If we were in the same class, all I would hear the whole lesson was them trash talking me. It was Friday afternoon when I had had enough. It was just before lunch, and they were telling the class that I was a whore, and only using Niall to get to Harry. I packed up my stuff and walked out of the class. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

I walked to my locker, and soon I couldn't keep them in any longer. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I collided into a larger body. I looked up, and started to apologise, when I recognised the familiar brown curls.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't see you. Sorry." I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"Ash, why are you crying? Does this have anything to do with Annabell?"

"No."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you suck at lying? Cause you do." I kept my gaze on my feet, but I he tilted my head to look up at him.

"What happened Ash?" He was staring into my eyes, and I couldn't ignore the pleading look in his.

"They were telling the class that I was using Niall." I whispered.

"Using him how?" He dropped his hand to his side.

"To get to you. They said that I was a whore."

"What? That's not true though! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He had a look of outrage on his face.

"Yeah, I know, but it's okay. They're just angry."

"This is not okay! How long have they been doing this?"

"Since that day you found me at home." His eyes widened slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His voice raised a bit.

"It's not a big deal! It's only been a few days!"

"A few days too long. I'm going to sort this out right now." With that he walked past me, and down the hallway.

"Harry! No! Please don't!" I ran a little to catch up, and he stopped.

"Ash, I'm only going to talk to them. It'll be fine. Look, here comes Niall. Save me a spot at the table? I won't be long." I turned to see Niall walking down towards us. He hadn't seen us yet. When I turned back to Harry, he was already out of sight.

I groaned loudly, getting Niall's attention in doing so.

"Ash! Hi! Wait, have you been crying?" Niall stopped in front of me. I sighed inwardly. Here we go again.

"Yeah, Annabell and Trisha were just being stupid in class and it got to me. That's all." He had a look of concern on his face.

"What did they say?"

"Niall, it doesn't matter."

"Ash. Tell me" He demanded gently.

"They said that I was using you to get to Harry. But you know that's not true!" He looked angry, which was very rare for Niall.

"Why would they say something like that?"

"They're just jealous. You don't believe it, right?" I was worried he would.

"Of course I don't Ash! Come on, we need to sort this out." He started to walk in the direction Harry had earlier.

"No no! Niall, Harry's already gone to talk to them."

"How does Harry know what happened?" He stopped and turned around.

"Well I bumped into him before, and explained to him. Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. Well I am, but not at you. Annabell and Trisha were out of line. Okay, well let's go find the other."

He took my hand and walked to the cafeteria. We found our normal table, and I made sure to save Harry a seat. I noticed a group of people crowded around two others. I walked up to the crowd, and pushed my way to the front. There was Harry, screaming his head off at Annabell, while she just cowered in the corner.

"How dare you say that about Ash? If you think that's going to make me want you, you are wrong. I am SICK of you Annabell!" She was looking around the group of people watching, searching for someone that would help her. Her gaze landed on me. She had a sudden burst of confidence, and stood up.

"Harry, why are you even defending that slag?" She asked, pointing at me. Harry turned to see me. "I bet it's only because you're in love with her." His face fell a bit. Why wasn't he denying it?

"Harry, is she telling the truth? You're not in love with me." He hung his head, finding an interest in the floor. Annabell smirked triumphantly, and walked towards me.

"See. I told you I always win." She started to walk away.

"Annabell, you wanted Harry, and you don't have him. You never will. I don't think you won anything. In fact, I'm pretty sure you just lost." Her face fell as she stopped to think about what I had just said. Knowing I was right, she turned with a flick of her hair, and walked out of the room. The crowd had scattered, and it was just harry and I. I turned back to him.

"Harry? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You have Niall. I didn't want to ruin anything. And I'm not in love. I just have small feelings for you. I'm sorry."

"Haz, don't apologise. It's okay. Just as long as you know nothing's going to happen." He looked up and nodded.

"I know Ash. Thanks for understanding." I smiled.

"Any time Haz. Now let's go join the others, yeah?" He agreed, and I linked my arm with his.


	12. Rushed For Time

(Ashley POV)

It was the last day. The very last day. I would never have to step into school again. So long to low grades and temperamental teachers! I was a free woman! Annabell and Trisha were in the back of my mind, and there were more important things on my mind. Harry and I had been put in charge of the end of year party. We were no where near ready. With a week to go, and a list of things to get done, we were screwed.

"Niall! You promised you wouldn't be late ever again!" Harry and I were waiting outside Niall's house, before we would head off to school.

"Nialler! Do you really want to be late for the last day? No! Now get your Irish butt out here!" Harry yelled out. I heard a muffled yell, before a series of thuds.

"Niall...?" Are you okay?" I called hesitantly.

"Help!" A cry came from the other side of the door. I opened it, to find Niall sprawled out on the floor.

"Please tell me you didn't fall down the stairs, Niall." Harry said in disbelief.

"And if I did?"

"Oh dear Niall. Okay, get up then! We'll be late. Again." Niall groaned as he peeled himself off the floor. I let out a small laugh, causing him to glare at me.

"Do you find this funny, Ash?"

"Hilarious, actually."

"Right. That's it." He lunged at me, and I squealed, running down onto the street. He chased after me until he finally caught up, his hands going to my waist. He was tickling me. I squealed more, and soon was rolling on the ground, trying to get out of his grasp.

"GET A ROOM!" Harry shouted, still standing in front of Niall's front door. We looked up, and laughed. Niall stood up, and reached down a hand to me.

* * *

Four hours. That was how little time was left until the party. Thank the Lord Harry and I had finished almost everything on our list. The only thing that was left was to set up the venue and to get ready ourselves.

"Harry! Quick! We're rushed for time!" I turned around to see Harry with a few boxes in his arms. "Oh my gosh. Here, give me one." I took the one that had been covering his face. It was heavier than I expected.

"Harry, what is in here? My arms hurt already!"

"It's a surprise. Now help me bring them to the car."

"No please?"

"Oh Ashley my dear loved one! I will be forever grateful if you could please help me bring these to the car!" I laughed as his face gradually turned pink with the effort it was taking to hold onto the two boxes.

"Of course Harold."

The car was parked a block down the road, and by the time we got to it we were both puffed. I slid into the passenger seat as Harry turned the engine on.

"Ash, what's the time?"

"Um, almost 3pm. The party starts at 7 so we only have a few hours. Will we make it?" I was worried we wouldn't.

"I'm sure we will. Can you call any of the others and ask them to help? It may take a while to set up what's in the boxes."

"I wish you would tell me what it is." I grumbled, " But sure. I'll call the boys. Chrissy will probably be getting ready." I laughed.

"Girls." Harry chuckled.

"Hey! I resent that!" I couldn't help myself but to laugh along.

* * *

(Harry POV)

Ash was waiting outside, while I was trying to balance three boxes and make it the door safe. I had spent the last few days filing these boxes up with things to to decorate the venue with, and I was really proud of what I had accomplished.

Ash and I made it to the venue and took the boxes out of the car.

"Have you called the others?" I asked Ash.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. I'll do it now." She replied, a hand covering her forehead.

"Ash, are you feeling okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just need some water." She smiled weakly, and her voice was faint. She seemed distant.

"Ash, I can tell you're not okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Hazzie. Don't worry, it's just a headache."

"Okay, well tell me if this 'headache' gets any worse, yeah?"

"Of course Haz." She agreed. She took her phone out of her pocket, and I saw her dial in a number.

"Hey Ni," She spoke into the phone, "Can you come meet Haz and I? We need some help setting up. I'm not sure what, Haz won't tell me. Thanks babe."

"He's coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he's bringing the rest of the lads. They should be here in about 20 minutes. I'm going to get that water."

I watched as she walked out of the main room and into the kitchen next door. She came back a few minutes later.

"I feel better now." She smiled, and some colour had returned to her face.

"Sweet. We should start then?"

"Yeah. Now what's in the boxes?" I walked over to them and opened the first one. I pulled out a handful of photos.

"I asked everyone in our year if they had photos of us from the time we started school." I showed her the first one.

It was of a guy called Tyler Creow. We were in our first year of high school and had just come back from a camp. It was meant to be so we could get to know each other better. It turned out being a bit awkward actually. Tyler was sitting with his head rested on the window, asleep. Someone had taken a marker to his forehead and he had the word 'loser' scrawled across it. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was Lou. Typical.

Tyler Creow was now one of the popular jocks at school. He had the blond surfer hair, and the sky blue eyes. Almost every girl fell at his feet. He was a good friend of mine, and a really good guy.

Ash was sorting through some more of the photos, every now and then laughing. I found a recent photo, knowing this because she was in it. I recognised it from Chrissy's birthday. We were all at the park, and Ash was sitting on the swing. Niall was pushing her, and she had swung high, a wide smile on her face.

"Haz! Ash! I heard Zayn call from somewhere."

"In here!" I called back.


	13. Goodbye, So Long

**(Niall POV)**

After I got the call from Ash, the boys and I head over to the venue. Haz had insisted that they hire out the local community hall, and Ash just had to go with it. We could only hope it was big enough.

When we arrived, and found Haz and Ash, what we saw wasn't what we expected. They were sitting on the floor, piles of photos surrounded them. Without looking up, Harry waved a hand at us and said to help them sort through the remaining photos.

Within the next half hour, all the photos had been sorted, and were in three piles. The first were the ones we definitely weren't going to use. The second, the ones that we were and the third the ones we would use in case we ran out.

* * *

"Phew! I thought we would never get that done!" Ash let out a sigh. It had taken us an hour longer to get them all up on the walls. Luckily there were six of us, and we worked fast. Now, with two hours left to go, we had to get get ready for tonight. Harry drove Ash and I home, while the other three went in Lou's car.

"So Ash, what are you going to wear?" I asked once we had said bye to Harry.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see." I could tell she was being cheeky, but she seemed a little different.

"Is everything okay Ash?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just feel a little off." She smiled, trying to reassure me. I wasn't quite convinced, but I let it go.

We parted ways, and I watched as Ash went inside her house. I still couldn't believe she was mine.

I headed up the stairs, and pondered what to wear. I finally decided on a red polo and beige chinos. I took my black supras from the back of my closet, and slipped them on my feet. It was 6pm. The party started in an hour, and Ash would probably want to be there early. Thankfully Harry was coming back to pick us up.

I walked next door and knocked. I stood for a few seconds before the door was opened. There stood Ash, looking incredible. She was in a black dress, that had small cutouts down the front. Her blonde hair was done up in a messy bun. On her feet were black tie up heels. A bright shade of lipstick coated her lips. Her eyes stood out against her pale skin.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/ashley_end_year_party/set?id=48214614

"Wow. Ash, you look incredible." I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she blushed.

"Thanks Niall." I heard a car horn beep, and saw Harry parked on the side of the road. We made our way over, and hopped into the car.

"Ash, you look really good." Harry spoke from the front seat.

"Oi, she's mine." I joked. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, but it's the truth!" I turned around to see Ash giggling.

"I know it is." I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(Ashley POV)**

A little after we got there, the other three arrived. We finished all the final details when the first people arrived. Chrissy arrived just before 7, and was really impressed with the work we had done. She looked gorgeous. Liam was a lucky guy.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/chrissy_end_year_party/set?id=48215499

Over the next half hour, the place was packed out. All the people we had spent the past five years with were scattered around the room. The music was loud, and the energy high. Though we had said no alcohol, obviously someone had to bring some. My thoughts were that it was Annabell. When she had arrived, she had gone straight to the drinks table and poured herself something I didn't recognise.

Annabell had soon dragged Trisha out to the dance floor and soon they were grinding against some guys I bet they didn't even know the names of. At one point it got so raunchy I thought I would have to send Lou and Zayn to get them off the floor. Luckily the felt the need to leave and go off to do God knows what. I shuddered at the thought. Liam saw this and made his way over to me.

"Ash, are you okay?" His hand found the small of my back and a concerned look came over his face.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for the poor boys Annabell and Trisha dragged out of here. It hurts to think about what they will do." Liam laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Anyway, you never have to see them again! Isn't that something to be happy about?"

"It certainly is. I can't believe I lasted a year with them. They are horrible people. I'm glad I have you guys though." I smiled up at him.

"Aww, look who's getting all mushy!" He joked before pulling me into a hug.

"You'll always have us Ash. We're practically a family."

"Thanks Li."

The sound of someone tapping glass echoed around the room, and I let go of Liam. He stood next to me, and we looked over to where Harry was standing on stage.

"Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for coming! Ash and I spent a long time preparing this night." He pointed at me, and I smiled as our peers clapped.

"Anyway, I came up here to say it has been a pleasure spending the past years with you all. I hope that everyone keeps in contact, and that I see you all at the 10 year reunion! Now, seeing as it's almost two in the morning, we're going to wrap it up, but here's one last song! Goodbye, so long!" He raised his glass and clinks were heard all around.

I watched people make their way to the middle of the room as Turn All The Lights On by T Pain came on. It was a great final song.

"Ash, may I have this dance?" Niall offered me his hand, and I took it. We made our way to the floor, and were soon followed by the gang. We formed a small circle and let loose. We were all going wild and having the time of our lives.

The song finished all too soon, and as soon as people had arrived, they departed. The seven of us were left standing in our circle, surveying the mess around us.

"It's not as bad as I expected." Zayn broke the comfortable silence. I nodded my head in agreement.

"You're right, but it's still a lot for 2am. Let's get moving!"

We all started on a different part of the room. Zayn, Harry and Louis started taking down the photos people hadn't taken off the walls. Many people had decided to take home the photos as memories. I thought it was a great idea, and told Harry so.

Chrissy and I each took a broom and cleaned the floor, while Niall and Liam packed down the tables. We were done sooner than I thought.

"Well guys. We're out of school!" Louis called. A roar went around the group.

"I just want to say thank you. You all made me feel so welcome, and are the best friends I could ask for. Liam said it before, but we are like a family. I love you guys!" I told the group. They let out an 'aww' and I laughed.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"You mean today?" Liam replied.

"Always the ruiner. But yes, today."

"We should have a movie night!" Louis suggested.

"Totally! Okay, well it's settled. A movie night at Chrissy's cause it's the biggest." I spoke up.

"Woop! See you in a few hours."

We made our way to the two cars left outside. Niall, Harry, Chrissy and I in one; Liam, Zayn, Louis in another. Just as we stepped outside, I grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"My headache. It's back." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Okay Ash, just sit down." He set me down on a bench, "Niall, get some water!"

"I'm on it!" Niall called, running inside. Liam came and crouched next to me as Harry sat beside me.

"Ash, can you please tell me everything that's wrong?" Liam asked in a gentle but firm voice.

"My head hurts. I feel faint. I feel like I mig-" I was cut off when I emptied the contents of my stomach on the footpath. Niall came back with the water.

"Ash! What happened?" He exclaimed. Soon the group was standing around me.

"Ash, we have to get you to the hospital. Do you understand?" Liam asked. I nodded, and Harry helped me up off the bench.

We were a step away from the car when I felt my head spin.

"Woah! Steady there Ash! Niall come help." I felt a new set of hands replace Harry's around my waist.

"Ash, Ash I need to let you go so I can open the door. Okay?" I nodded. The last thing I remembered was everything go black, and I felt my body fall to the pavement. People were calling out my name, but I couldn't see anything. Their voices faded, and I was alone and scared.


	14. Needing Help

(Ashley POV)

Dark surrounded me. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. It was as if my body had shut down on me. I tried as hard as I could to scream out, in the hope of getting someone's attention, but I couldn't make any sound. Where was Niall? Why wasn't he helping me?

Then everything changed. It was the complete opposite. There were lights blinding me. I could hear beeps echo around the room, and muffled voices. I was lying on a bed, the crisp white sheets were cold against my warm skin. I let out a gasp and the voices stopped.

"Ash? Ash can you hear me?"

I looked towards the voice. There was a guy standing over me. His blond hair was sticking all over the place, as if he had run his hands through it a few hundred times. His bright blue eyes were piercing, and staring into mine.

"Niall!" I heard myself say. I smile grew on his face.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He took my hand in his.

"I don't know. Tired." A feeling of lethargy washed over me. I yawned.

"I know you are," He laughed, "Do you remember what happened?" I struggled to think.

"Um, we were at the party. We were walking out and I threw up. Liam said we had to go to hospital. Then it's just black. I can't remember any more."

"Yeah, that was around when you passed out. You're in the hospital now though. The doctors had to run a few tests on you. We're just waiting on the results."

"Oh, okay. Niall?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm hungry." I laugh escaped his lips.

"Of course you are. I'll ask Harry to get you something, okay?" I nodded. I felt very spaced out.

I looked around the room. It was white. There was a window in the far corner, and chairs scattered around the place. I heard Niall mutter something to Harry.

"Niall?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well when we got here it was around 3am. Harry, Liam and I stayed, but everyone else went home because they were so tired."

"Where's Liam?"

"He went to call your parents a few minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 12pm."

"Don't tell me you've been up this whole time. Have you had any sleep?" I saw the dark bags under his eyes.

"No, I haven't. Harry and Liam dozed off for a few hours, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Niall, I want you to go home and sleep."

"Ash, I can't just leave you here."

"Niall please. I know you're tired. I have Haz and Li. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Only for you I will go. But I will come visit later, okay?"

"Sure Niall. There's not only me that needs to be taken care of. You need to take care of yourself too."

"I know Ash," He sighed, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Just as he left, Harry came in with a tray of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got everything." I laughed.

"Oh thank you Harry. Would you like to share?"

"You know me too well!" He picked up a ham sandwich, while I settled for a chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

"Ashley Roberts?" A young man entered the room holding a file.

"Yeah, that's me." I looked up from my magazine.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Hallroy. I just popped in to tell you that your test results are back. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the reason you fainted was because your liver is failing you. You're going to need a transplant, and soon." I was shocked. Niall, who was sitting at the end of my bed, took my hand.

"Doctor, how soon before she needs it?" Niall asked.

"I would say a week. Now, Ashley, seeing as your blood type isn't very common, it may take a bit longer than we hoped to find a new liver."

"How much longer?"

"Well usually it's about two days, but in this case it could be anywhere up to five."

"Oh wow. Okay. Well I guess if that's the best you can do."

"It is. I'm sorry. I'll leave you some time to think about this." With that he left the room.

"Ni, I'm going to need surgery. What if they can't even find a replacement?" I was in panic mode.

"Ash, Ash babe. You need to calm down. They will find one."

"How can you promise something like that? If they don't find one, I will die!" I placed my head in my hands. Niall was making circles on my back with his fingers.

"Babe don't think like that! Just trust me. You will be absolutely fine. I promise."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for. Anyone would do the same if they were in your position."

I smiled up at him. I was grateful to have someone to keep my head in check. I would probably go mental without him.

* * *

"Ash, I am so sorry. Don't you worry though. We will do everything we can to help you out."

"Thanks Z. The only thing I can do is hope for the best."

The lads and Chrissy had come to visit a few hours after I had received the news. It was hard to tell them, but they all understood and were by my side the whole way.

Halfway through their visit, Niall pulled out all the boys and left me with Chrissy.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Who knows? It's probably something important though."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ash, you'll be fine. I promise you." She had seen the look on my face.

"What if I'm not though? What if they can't find one in time?"

"Didn't Niall tell you to stop worrying?"

"Well yes, but I can't help it, you know? I'm just so scared."

"Ash," She took my hands in hers, "You are going to be fine."

"Thanks Chrissy. I know I am. I know you guys are going to do your best to make sure of it."

"We will, Ash. We will."


	15. We Are The Help

**(Niall POV)**

I could see the pain on Ash's face when the doctor told her the news. She was trying to hide it, but I just knew her too well. It was killing her, literally.

Her blood type was rare, and it would take longer than usual to find a new organ. I told her that they would, I promised her, but in reality I was scared too. What if they didn't? I could lose the first and only love of my life.

When the boys and Chrissy came to visit, I took them out of the room. I had an idea.

"Lads, listen. The doctor told Ash and I that it would be harder to find a replacement. Her blood type is rare."

"Oh wow. Niall, what are you thinking. You have that look on your face." Liam asked.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we get tested? You know, see if any of us match?"

"Niall you genius! That's a great idea. It's the least we can do too." Harry clapped me on the back. I smiled. We had a chance, so why not take it?

* * *

**(Chrissy POV)**

"Chrissy! Come here!" Liam whisper shouted.

"What? What is it, Liam?" I walked over to the corner of the room, away from the others.

"You know how Niall took us out?" We were still whispering.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"He had an idea. We should get tested. But we have to keep it secret from Ash. If she knew, she would never allow it."

"Oh, that's wonderful! When?"

"Well, we still have to talk to the doctor, but hopefully today or tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Well just tell me when and I'll be there." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Chris." He smiled back.

**(Ash POV)**

They were keeping something from me. I knew it. When Liam took Chris over to the corner, I knew something was up.

"Niall? Babe, can you come here for a second."

He dragged himself from the group that was talking by the window, and made his way to me.

"What is it, sweets?"

"What's up? I feel like you're all in on something and I'm not part of it."

"What? There's nothing. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you guys keep whispering. Never mind. I'm probably just paranoid."

"Forget it babe. There's nothing going on." He leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"ASH!"

"Yes Lou?" He came over to where Niall and I were.

"What do you want for lunch? Zayn and I are going to get food for everyone."

"Oh, the cheapest cookie and hot chocolate will suffice."

"Okay," He grinned, "Zayn! The most expensive cookie and hot chocolate for the one who needs a liver."

"Lou! No! Don't waste your money on me."

"Ash, if it's for you, it's not wasting my money."

"Lou, you spoil me."

"Because I love you. Now come on Zaynie boy! Food a-go!" He galloped out the door, while Zayn trailed after, shaking his head at the silly child's behaviour.

"He's quite a character, isn't he?" Niall chuckled, sitting on the edge of my bed."

"He is," I laughed, "But that's why we love him."

"You've got that right."

* * *

**(Niall POV)**

"Doctor Hallroy!" I called from behind him.

I had spent the past twenty minutes running around the large hospital looking for the man. I got many strange looks, but I barely noticed.

"Yes, Mr Horan?" He turned to face me

"Please call me Niall. Well you know how Ash has a rare blood type?"

"Yes, I do know that." He chuckled.

"Well," I began, "The boys, Chrissy, and I, we were thinking that we could get tested. You know, just in case one of us is a match."

"Oh, that's a super idea. I'll see what I can do, and get back to you in an hour or so?"

"Thanks Doc!" I turned back towards Ash's room, and sat back down on the plastic chair.

"Where were you Ni?"

"Oh, just went to the loo."

"For twenty minutes?"

"Um.. Yeah. I was also talking to one of the elderly ladies who's in here. She was rather lovely."

"Oh yeah? What was her name?" She quizzed me.

"Erm, Doreen. Yeah, Doreen. Lovely woman."

"Always the ladies man, I see?"

"Always. Though there's only one lady I want."

"I bet Doreen can't wait for you to tell her that." She teased.

"Cheeky!" She laughed.

* * *

"Lad, where were you really?" Lou asked me.

"I went to find Doctor Hallroy."

We had gone to get coffee for everyone, and I was pouring water into all the cups. Lou was just leaning against the wall. Lazy.

"About what?"

"About getting tested." A look of realisation took over his face.

"And? What did he say?"

"He said he would get back to me in an hour. So, now that would be fifteen minutes."

"Okay, well we'd better get back then. See what we can do to fix Miss Ashley!"

"I really hope it's all worth something. I hope it helps."

"Even if it doesn't, we still know we tried and did all we can."


	16. Waiting, Testing, Waiting

**(Niall POV)**

We had all said bye to Ash, and that we were going home. It was time for her to rest. Really though, we were off to get the tests done. We walked down the halls, reading the numbers on the doors.

"Room 749. This is us!" Louis informed.

I opened the door, to see Dr Hallroy setting some equipment up.

"Oh hello Niall! Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, they're just outside. Thank you for doing this."

"Please, it's the least I can do. You all obviously care for Ash a lot."

"Yeah, we really do."

"Alright then, if you could come in one at a time, that would be great."

"Sure thing, Doc."

I walked back outside, and saw that everyone had made themselves at home on the floor. Liam had Chris in his lap, but the others were sprawled out on the ground.

"So um, who wants to go in first?" I studied the faces of my friends. No one looked that keen.

"Well, seeing as no one else wants to, I'll go." Louis said, standing up.

"Thank you, Lou." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled back.

We waited for him to come out, and when he did, he was holding a cotton ball over his inner elbow.

"Did it hurt?" Chrissy asked.

"Nah, not really. Just a small prick is all."

"Oh okay. A small prick."

We all knew that she was freaking out about having to have the needle put into her arm. Liam held her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Chris, you know I'll come in with you. You will be fine. Nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, I know. Uh huh. No need to worry." She nodded, but her eyes were distant.

One by one we went in, leaving Chris until last. Lou was right; it didn't hurt in the slightest.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Liam asked Chrissy.

"No, no. I'll be fine." We watched as she walked in.

A few seconds later we heard a yell.

"LIAM!" We laughed, and Liam stood up, walking into the same room.

We waited about a minute, when we heard Liam yell for Lou.

"What is it mate?"

"Can you come help? Chris has kinda fainted." His voice trailed.

Lou ran into the room, and soon came out with a pale Chris. Her eyes were open, but she was faint. Liam sat back down on the floor, and Lou put Chrissy across Liam's lap.

"Chris? Chrissy? Are you okay?" Liam looked at her worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm f-fine. Just saw the needle and blacked out. That's all." She smiled weakly.

"Chris, it's fine if you can't do it. Honestly, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." I told her.

"No, I do want to do it for Ash, I just can't. It freaks me out too much."

"It's okay Chris. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Thank you. Zi, can you get me some water please?"

"Of course." Zayn replied, and he walked down the corridor.

Doctor Hallroy walked out of the room.

"So, thank you all for doing this," We nodded, "Hopefully I can get the results to you by tomorrow, and hopefully we have a match."

"I know we will." I replied.

Zayn came walked back towards us, carefully balancing a cup of water in his hands. He leaned down next to Chris and she took it from him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry guys, I know I'm the least of your problems at the moment." She looked down.

"Chrissy, no! You are so important. Of course we care about you." Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully.

"So the results will only come tomorrow at the earliest, right?"

"Yeah. I guess he'll do his best. I really hope that this helped. It would kill me if it didn't." I admitted.

"Niall, don't worry about it. Something good will come from this." Lou insisted.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

**(Ash POV)**

I was lying in my bed, waiting. Waiting for my friends to come back, waiting for a new organ that meant survival, waiting for my life to get back on track. Just, waiting. I didn't know what to expect, or when to expect it. It was out of my hands, and out of my control.

I knew though, I had a feeling, that everything was going to be alright. Niall had sparked up a new faith in me, and I knew I would come out of the hospital healthy, and ready to take on the world. All I had to do was lie back and relax, and let everything fall into place. It was all going to work out, and I was going to be fine.

But at the same time, another part of me was conflicting the other. What if they never came back? Left me here because they were ashamed to know a sicko. Someone who's body is killing them. What if they come back, but the doctors can't find a transplant in time? What happens then? Do I just wait more, wait until it's my turn to die? Die. Death. It's such a strange thing. I remember being there when an aunt of mine passed. She had cancer. I watched as the life was just sucked out of her life.

Would that happen to me? Would be life be drawn from me in such a way? I hoped not. I wanted death to be peaceful. Something that happened in my sleep. I didn't want to feel pain; I didn't want to feel _anything_. But then, you can't always get what you wish for. Can you?


	17. I Didn't Want You To

(Ashley POV)

The hospital was quiet. I was alone, and I felt like the white walls were going to be the last things I saw.

How long did I have left? Hopefully a lifetime. How long would that lifetime be? It could be a few days, or a few decades. I was hoping for the second. I tried to stay positive for Niall, but it was starting to take a toll on me. I didn't know how long I could keep it up.

The boys and Chrissy had left about an hour ago. I knew they were all tired from looking after me. I felt bad to be honest. Like a burden. I felt that they were only being nice to me because they had to. It was the right thing to do.

Did they actually want me as their friend? Or did they find me annoying? Were they just pitying me? Why would anyone want to have someone like me as a friend? I mean, not only was I close to death, I wasn't that great a person. I wasn't anything special. Just Ashley Roberts. A girl from a small town, and a small family. I wasn't talented. I wasn't the prettiest girl, or the smartest girl. You could do a lot better than me. Why were they still here? Why did they still stick around?

Because I was the new girl. If you become friends with the new girl, and the suddenly stop all contact, she becomes a freak. Literally, a freak. A psycho. A mental case. At least, that's how it is in the movies. I didn't really think I had it in me to become crazy. I wasn't weird enough. I was normal.

I was too normal. If I was gone, the world wouldn't miss me. It wouldn't make a difference. I don't contribute anything to this planet that someone else couldn't.

STOP!

I had let the thoughts take me over. I was alone, and I was starting to think negative.

Niall, Chrissy, the boys; they loved me. They wanted to be friends with me because they thought I was a good person. I shouldn't think stupid things like that. They were here with me, because they wanted to be. They had a choice, and they chose me. Thought I may not be the prettiest or the smartest, it didn't matter. I was beautiful, and certainly not dumb. I wasn't an accident. I was_wanted_. The world _would_ miss me. No one else could be Ashley Roberts. Only I could.

Niall.

He loved me. I couldn't let anything happen to me. It would kill him. I couldn't bear to see him like that. I didn't even want to imagine it. I loved him too much. I really did. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops; "_I love Niall Horan!_" But it may have been a bit weird. He would have enjoyed it, but everyone else? Not so much.

* * *

My eyes were closed as I heard the door open, and then close with a soft thud.

"Ash?" An Irish voice floated around the room.

"Yes Niall?"

"How are you today?" I felt the left side of my bed sink a little, and an arm wrap around my shoulders. I squinted open one eye, and peeked out at the blond boy sitting next to me.

"Do you want me to be completely honest, or do you want me to tell you half the truth?"

"Erm, completely honest?" He was hesitant.

"Well. I could actually be a heck of a lot better, but I mean, I'm not having the worst time." I sighed.

"Babe, can you tell me what's up?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. I mean, I'm in this room, by myself for twenty three hours of the day, and all I have are my thoughts. After a bit, it takes a toll on you."

Ash, what have you been thinking?" He looked down into my eyes, a worried expression across his face.

"It's nothing much. I know it's not true."

"Please just tell me?"

"Niall, it's nothing!"

"Ash. Please?"

"Fine," I huffed, "I've just been thinking that maybe you guys are only here because it's the right thing to do. That you don't actually care about me. I know it's not true, but there are moments when I think it is."

"Ash, babe. We _love_ you. So so much. We are here because we only want the best for you. We are here because you're family to us. Me, I'm here because not only do I love you, I am _in_ love with you. If anything were to happen to you, I just couldn't take it. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Ash."

"I know, I'm sorry for thinking that. I love you too, Nialler."

We were both beaming at each other. We were a giddy, teenage couple, and we were in love.

"So Ash, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know the last time the gang and I left to go home?"

"Yeah..." Where was he going with this?

"Well we didn't actually go home."

"What? Then where did you go?"

"I arranged for Doctor Hallroy to set up a room for us. We were getting our blood tested. We're going to see if one of us is a match for you."

My mind started drifting away from Niall. He was telling me something about Chrissy fainting. Why would they do that? Were they stupid? They can't just give me a part of their bodies! I knew they cared about me, but I could never ask them to do something. If one of them was a match, which I doubted, I had to find a way to talk them out of it. I couldn't accept this. I would never be able to repay them. They would literally save my life.

A voice snapped me out of my thinking.

"Ash, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"You drifted off. Is everything okay?"

"I- I didn't want you to." I mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I didn't want you to." I said louder.

"Didn't want me to what?"

"All of you. I didn't want you to get tested. You shouldn't have done that."

"What? Why not?"

"What if one of you is a match? What happens then?"

"Well, that person would happily give you part of their liver. Without a doubt."

"No! No, I don't want that!" I was getting angry.

"Ash, why not? What's wrong with that?"

"I can't just take a part of them! I could never repay them. It's too big a favour. I can't do it."

"Ash, Ash please listen to me. We _wanted_ to do it. We _want_ to be a donor for you. You don't have to ask. We are offering."

"Niall, I just can't! It just doesn't seem right!"

"Ash, us not helping you at all wouldn't be right. Besides, we don't even know if any of us match. Just please, wait for the results?"

"Niall, I really don't want to."

"Ash, _please_! This is all I ask of you. Please?" The look on his face was a pleading one. I couldn't argue with it.

"Fine Niall. Fine. I will wait. But we will talk about this again."

Sure," A smile appeared on his face, "Thank you Ash. We really do want to help in any way possible."

"Even by giving me a part of your liver?"

"Even by giving you a part of our liver. We would do anything for you."

"Thank you. You're saving my life."

"It's the least we can do." He grinned down at me, before turning on the TV to the cooking channel.


	18. There Is No Way

**(Niall POV)**

She didn't like the idea. She had argued against it. She didn't want it to happen. She didn't feel like the was worth it.

But I knew better.

Ash was more than worth it. What we were doing was right. If any of us were a match, she was getting our liver. That was the plan, and we were sticking to it.

* * *

I was walking down the hall to the family room. The boys and Chrissy were waiting for me to come back. They were expecting me to tell them how much Ash loved the idea. I opened the door, and I saw them all sitting around on the sofas. Chrissy was snuggled in to Liam's side, and they watched as Louis versed Harry at Mario Kart. Zayn was digging through the fridge. When they heard me enter, they turned to face me.

"What did she say?" Louis smiled as he paused the game.

"She thought it was brilliant, didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Well, no. She didn't." Their faces dropped.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"She said she didn't want us to. That it was too much for her to accept from us."

"And what did you say?" Zayn queried.

"I told her that we wanted to do it, and that she should just wait for the results."

"And is she?"

"Yeah, but she wants to talk again when we get them."

"Do you know when we will?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully by tomorrow."

We sat in silence, all of us exhausted and looking forward to the next time we would talk to Doctor Hallroy.

* * *

"Niall! Niall wake up!" I felt someone shaking me by the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked groggily.

"Doctor Hallroy is here." I heard the voice of Louis say.

I scanned the room to see him sitting on a chair by the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor. I'm just really tired."

"No need to apologise. I have the results though."

"Yeah? Are they good?"

"I'm happy to say they are. Surprisingly there is one person whom we tested that is a match, and that is Mr Styles."

All eyes were on Harry as his jaw dropped.

"Me? No way!"

"Yes, Mr Styles, you. Are you willing to go through with the procedure?"

"Of course I am! When will it be?"

"Well, as time is running out, we were thinking potentially tonight."

"Tonight? Wow, that's so soon. But I guess the sooner the better, right?"

"Right. Now do you understand what will happen when we transplant a piece of your liver into Ash's body?"

"Um, no. I was never good at science." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Well if the body does accept it, the liver will grow from the small piece that was put in, to a new, fully grown liver."

"Wow. That is so cool! Okay, well I actually cannot wait to do this. I could be potentially saving one of my best friend's lives."

"Yes, you could be. I'm going to leave now, but I will come back in a few hours to prepare you. Okay?"

"Sure thing doc. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome." Doctor Hallroy smiled and left the room.

* * *

I went to see Ash a little after we had got the news. I walked into her room, and saw she was reading on of the many magazines we had bought her.

"Oh, hi Niall. What's up?"

"Well, we got the results back."

"Oh yeah? Anyone match?"

"Yes actually. There was one person." I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Who?"

"Harry."

"Harry? No. There is no way. I am not letting the baby of the group do this."

"Ash, he's already agreed to doing it. He's looking forward to it."

"No! I'm not letting Hazza do it!"

"Ash. He's going to do it regardless of what you think and you know it. He wants to help. He's excited that it was him. He wants you to live, and if that means slicking off a bit of him and sticking it into you, he will do it. Please, you have to do it."

"Niall, I just can't imagine him being in pain. It kills me to think of it."

"Ash, you not doing this is killing you too. I know it may be scary, and I know how much you care for him, but he cares for you too. We all want you to live Ash. We all want you in our lives. Please, if you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for us." I was pleading, and I knew she knew it.

"Niall... Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But I won't be happy about it."

"Oh thank you Ash! That was all I was asking for." I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"When? When is he going in?"

"This evening. In a few hours. He would rather it be sooner. He wants you to get out of here as soon as possible. We all do."

"Wow, that's so soon. So that means that I'll be going in tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. All you need to do is just rest."

"Well that's all I can do when I'm confined to this bed, right?" She laughed.

"I suppose it is. I'm going to go wish Haz good luck, but I'll come see you later. Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Oh I'm not hungry. Maybe later though. Tell Harry good luck and thank you for me?"

"Of course."

I walked out of the room, and down to the corridor to where I had left the others. I had a smile on my face. The girl I loved was getting a second chance because of one of my best friends. I was so grateful. A part of me though, was envious of Harry. I wished it was me that was going to go under the knife. I guess this was the best I could ask for though, so I was thankful.


	19. Talking

**(Ashely POV)**

Harry and I were sitting down in my room. He was sitting on a plastic chair at the end of my bed, resting his hands on my feet.

"Harry, you really don't have to do this. Honestly, I can wait."

"Ash, I don't think you understand. I _want_ to do this. I want to. You shouldn't have to wait when I'm right here."

"I know that Haz, but it's too much for me to ask from you."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"And what will I get you for Christmas? Would you like one of my kidneys?" I joked.

"Well, it's tempting, but I think we can't be too careful. Who knows if you'll turn out needing it."

I scowled at him, but he just laughed.

"Harry, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes! Ash, I am. I don't understand why you're making a big deal of this. You're taking a piece, not the whole thing! Mine will grow back to it's full size in no time."

"Harry, I can't thank you enough. You're saving my life."

"Ash, if I had to do this every day, I would. You mean more to me than a full size liver."

He stood up from his chair and sat on the edge of my bed. He took my hands in his, and looked me in the eyes.

"Ash, I would do _anything_ for you. Anything. You're my best friend, and I love you."

"Haz, thank you. I love you too."

"I have to go now, but I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Of course. Good luck Hazzie!" I called as he left the room.

"Thanks babe." He winked at me, and I was left alone.

* * *

I had been watching a cooking show for the last hour. Harry had gone in half an hour ago, and I was worried. What if something happened to him? It would be my entire fault. I should have stopped him. I didn't need the liver if it meant Harry's survival.

"Ash!" Someone's voice broke me from my current rant. I turned my head to the door to see Zayn leaning against the door frame.

"Can I come in?"

"Do you need to ask? Of course!"

He bounded in and dragged the chair had previously sat in to my side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I'm a bit worried though."

"About Harry? He'll be fine Ash."

"I know, but I'm just getting paranoid again. Sorry."

"It's fine. I can understand. What you need to understand though, is that Harry will be FINE. He's in good hands."

"I know. Thanks Zi."

"Any time babe."

"Zi, no offence, but why are you here?" He chuckled.

"I just thought I would come say hi. Niall is crashed on a sofa somewhere, and the others are waiting for Harry."

"Oh, I see. Well it's nice to have you here." He smiled.

"I actually came to talk about something too."

"And what would that be?"

"Harry."

"Did we not just talk about him?" I asked confused. He chuckled.

"We did, but this is a different matter. This is about his feelings for you."

The memory of Annabell and Harry arguing in the school cafeteria rushed through my mind. He had told me that he had a small crush, but that he knew that he was to do nothing about it. I was with Niall.

"His feelings? It's just a small crush, isn't it? He doesn't actually like me?"

"Ash, I was talking to him yesterday."

"Yes, and?"

"He told me that he thought you were the one."

"The one? The one for what?" Zayn sighed.

"The one for him, Ash."

"The one for him? But, I'm the one for Niall? What?" I was so far past confused I couldn't even see it any more.

"Ash, he's practically in love with you. How can you not see it?"

Now that I thought about it, there had always been little signs. The way he always wanted to do whatever he could for me. The way he would joke around about me, but add a wink at the end so only I could see. The way he would wrap his arms around my waist when I was cooking, just to say hello. The way he would shoot glares at Niall whenever we kissed.

Slowly, I added everything together. Zayn saw the look of realisation on my face.

"See? He really does love you. He wants you, and he hates seeing you and Niall together."

"But- No- I- Me- Niall- No!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out, but I felt it was only right to tell you."

"Well, I should probably talk to him then."

"Yeah, you should. But you won't be able to for a few hours."

"He'll be resting. Yeah. Okay. Wow. This is a bit to take in. I thought he was over me."

"We all did. But he's not."

"No, he's not. Well, okay. Thanks for telling me Zayn."

"Any time love. Do you want me to stay, or..?"

"Oh you can stay! I could use the company."

"I can imagine it gets lonely here, huh?"

"Yeah, it does. Nothing but a TV keeping me company."

"Well I'll stay as long as you want me to." He smiled.

"Thanks Zi."

"It's the least I can do."

Zayn stayed for a few hours. I managed to convince him to lie with me on the bed. We were snuggled up, watching the TV. It had changed to an episode of _Friends_. After a little, it was only a background noise. My mind was full of thoughts about Harry. What was I going to do to change his mind? I struggled to get back to the TV, focusing on the warmth that was coming from Zayn's arms.


	20. Do You Hear Me?

**(Ash** **POV)**

"Ash? Do you hear me?" I felt a squeeze on my hand.

I saw people standing over me, my eyes flickering, but as soon as it had come, the image was gone.

I was staring into an endless black tunnel. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything. What I could hear though, were people calling my name.

"Ashley? Please wake up?"

"Squeeze my hand Ash!"

"Ash, get up, he's catching up!"

"Ashley, run, he'll get you!"

"Ash, can't you hear me?"

I could hear feet behind me, and a wicked laugh.

My surroundings changed from black, and I could feel a cool breeze brushing across my skin. We were in a park, leaves falling all around us.

"Ash, what are you doing? Why did you stop?"

I looked at my feet, to see that I had in fact stopped moving. I looked back up, to see all my friends up ahead, metres away from me. Their eyes were wide as they ran along the concrete.

"Watch out!" I heard someone call.

Just as I felt something cold run along the back of my neck, everything around me changed again.

I was underwater. It was cold, and uncomfortable. I could feel fish tickling the bottom of my feet.

It had been maybe thirty seconds, and I felt the urge to get more oxygen in my lungs.

"Ash? Are you okay down there?" I heard come from above, muffled by the water.

"Ash, it's been almost a minute! You never said you could hold your breath for so long!" Someone joked.

I was panicking now; I couldn't breathe. I could feel the air being kicked out from inside me, the longer I stayed down.

I looked up, and all I saw was black. There was no way out. It was like someone had shut me inside the sea, placing something on the water that I couldn't escape.

"Ash, you're worrying me!"

"Ash! Come up!"

I blacked out again.

Scene after scene, every one would end in my blacking out. I was constantly in danger.

Was this a nightmare?

I needed to get back to Niall. I needed to wake up.

* * *

**(Niall POV)**

"There's something wrong with her, I can tell." I whispered to my friends around me.

"How can you tell? She's not even moving." Harry pointed out.

"I don't know, I just can."

I had a gut feeling that she was struggling with something inside her.

Ash had come from the operating room and hour ago. Her surgery had gone successful, but they were still waiting to see if her body would reject the organ.

Now, she was still under the anaesthetic. Every now and then, her eyelids would twitch, and we would get out hopes up that they would open.

I took her hand in mine, rubbing small circles into the back of it.

"Ash, do you hear me? Can you please wake up?" I whispered into her ear.

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

Niall was getting hysteric. Without realising, he had tears rolling down his cheeks, and he's been yelling at Ash.

The nurse said that she would wake up within half an hour of returning to her ward, but it had been almost two hours with nothing to show.

We were sitting in Ash's room, watching as Niall broke down.

Nialler was my best friend, but right now I had no idea what to do. I felt utterly useless.

"Lou, maybe we should take him outside? Calm him down or something." I whispered to the boy sitting to my left.

He looked between me and Nialler, before nodding.

"Nialler?" Lou spoke carefully.

Niall turned his head to look at us, his eyes bloodshot.

"Do you want to come outside with Harry and I? Let's go get something to eat, yeah?"

"But what if she wakes up?" His voice quiet.

"Then Liam or Zayn will text us."

"But I can't leave her!" His voice cracked.

"Niall, sitting here isn't going to help any more than it has. Come with us, and let the nurses see what they can do."

He hesitated for a second, before slowly releasing his hand from hers.

"Please tell me if anything changes?" He asked the two lads still sitting.

"You know we will Niall."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and led him out of the room.

* * *

**(Liam POV)**

"I'm really worried for him, you know?" Zayn said quietly.

"Yeah, I've never seen him this distraught." I agreed.

"I hope Ash wakes up soon. I wonder why she hasn't."

A nurse walked in before I could answer.

"Is it okay if I do some tests on Miss Roberts?"

"Of course it is. Take your time" I smiled at her.

We sat in silence, waiting for whatever was to come.

* * *

**(Niall POV)**

I just wanted her to wake up. Even though it hadn't been that long, I wanted to hear her voice and look into her eyes.

Louis, Harry, and I were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. The boys had ordered me some food, but I wasn't hungry in the least.

I was staring off into at a random poster, lost in my own thoughts. I could feel the boys looking worriedly at me.

My thoughts were interrupted though, when a lady placed our order down onto the table.

"Are you okay there Nialler?" Louis asked as I blinked the shock away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." I sat, staring at the food.

"Well aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked through a mouth full of food.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." They both sighed in unison, to which I rolled my eyes.

* * *

*_ Buzz buzz* *Buzz buzz*_

My phone woke me from yet another daydream I had found myself lost in.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Niall, it's me." Liam replied.

"Who is it?" Harry whispered from across the table.

"Liam," I whispered back, "Yeah Liam, what's up?"

"Well I just thought I would call because Ash is starting to stir."

"What? Really? Okay, well we'll come back now then." And I hung up the phone.

"Niall, where are you running off to?"

"Ash is waking up!"

We sprinted down the halls, doing our best to dodge the people who were slower than us. I had to skid to a stop or I would have gone flying past Ash's room.

Harry and Louis, were right behind me, and we quietly walked into the room. I sat back in the chair that I had once occupied, and placed Ash's hand in mine again.

There was something different about her. She felt warmer; like there was more life in her.

"Ash? Do you hear me?" I whispered.

I saw her eyelids flicker, before they opened. She looked around the room for a few seconds, before settling her gaze on me.

"Ash, you're awake!" I said excitedly.

"Zayn?" She called to the boy sitting beside her.

"Yes love?"

"Who is this guy, and why is he holding my hand?"


	21. Small Breakdowns

**(Niall POV)**

My face drained of color. How could she not recognize me?

"Ash, it's me, Niall." I whispered, still holding her hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

I looked up at the boys, to see their faces as confused as mine.

"Ash, do you know who I am?" Liam asked.

"Of course, Liam. I would never forget!" She rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

"What about me?" Louis asked next.

"Louis, I know who you are. Why would you even ask me that?" Lou breathed a sorry, before looking at Harry.

"A-Ash, do you know my name?" Harry struggled to get out.

Her eyes squinted a little, and she studied his face. Her eyes looked from Zayn back to Harry.

"Zayn, I-I don't- I can't- Who is he?"

Harry's face dropped, and I heard someone let out a small gasp. Ash looked upset, like she was about to cry at any moment.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure you'll remember soon." Zayn was rubbing circles into the back of her hand.

"Ash, that's Niall. Your boyfriend," Liam spoke, and her eyes darted to my face, "And that's Harry. He's one of your best friends." Her eyes moved from my face to his.

Harry's eyes watched Ash, expressionless. Her eyes swept over his figure; his hair, his face, right to his feet. She blinked slowly, before looking to Zayn.

"Harry?" She asked. He nodded. I could see her mind working, memories flashing by.

"Harry." His voice was quiet. There was a silent conversation between the two of them.

She looked back at the curly haired boy standing at the foot of her bed.

"I know you." She spoke simply.

"You do?" His eyes brightened.

"Yes. You're my Haz."

His dimples formed, and a smile broke across his face, before his brow furrowed.

"Wait, but what about Niall?"

She looked again at me.

"I'm really sorry. I just don't remember." Her face was sad.

Five sets of eyes were watching me as I fiddled with my thumbs. I was silent for a minute or two before I replied.

"It's okay. Maybe you'll remember me soon?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled lightly.

"Um, well excuse me then. I j-just need to get some fresh air, okay?" My voice got caught on the last word, and I turned on my heel and headed for the corridor outside.

I could hear footsteps behind me, but ignoring them, I broke out into a run once I was out of view of the room. I ran, until I collapsed against a wall. I brought my knees up to my chest, and I saw tears drop and splatter on to the material covering them. I hadn't realised I was crying.

I couldn't contain the emotions anymore. Violent sobs racked my body, and I could barely breathe. My chest was tight, and my heart was broken.

I was angry. I was scared. I was upset. I was worried. I was envious. I was in pain.

How could my own girlfriend forget me? Someone that I loved, and _knew_ loved me back. How?

It made no sense to me. None at all. All the moments we had shared together, gone. Everything we had, lost.

What was I meant to do? Just pretend that it had never happened? Just try be her friend, when I was head over heels in love with her?

I knew that I couldn't do that. It wasn't that simple.

I was the _only_ one she didn't recognize. The _only_ one. What made the other boys so special? What made them stand out that she would remember all but one?

What if her memory never came back, and I had to start from square one? Would I still get the same chance that I did when I was loser Horan? When she was my only friend? When I was _her _only friend?

I could only pray.

I felt and arm wrap around my shoulder, and someone pull my head onto their shoulder. I could feel a wet patch spreading across the thin fabric covering their body.

"What am I going to do?" My voice was dry and coarse.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Harry's strong voice cut through the silence.

"How do you know that? How do you know? What if she never remembers me? What if she ends up with someone else?"

"Niall, you know that's not going to happen. We all know that there is no one better for her than you, and she will never choose anyone beside you."

"But she doesn't even _remember_ me! She doesn't know anything about me!"

"What did you do the first time you met her?"

"I laughed at her when I accidentally hit her in the head."

"Really?" He laughed, "What did you hit her with?"

"My head."

"Wow Nialler, great first impression."

"Yeah, and then she got angry, but I used my Irish charm, and she forgave me."

"Your Irish charm?"

"Yes, you know I have it."

"Of course Nialler, of course. Well maybe that's what you need to do?"

"Laugh at her when I hurt her?"

"If that's what you need to do, that's what you need to do."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Harry."

"Of course I'm right. Don't be silly." He stood up, and offered me a hand.

We started walking back towards the room, neither of us saying a word.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Irish?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Trying to help me get the girl we're both in love with."

His face was startled for a split second, but he regained composure.

"Oh, no problem. Anything for my best bud." He shoved my shoulder, and we continued walking in silence.

* * *

**(Ash POV)**

There was something about the blond boy sitting next to my four best friends. A part of me felt connected to him, but there were no memories to back that feeling up. I had no idea who he was, but I knew he was important.

"Liam?" My voice was still was still slightly croaky.

"Yes love?" Liam looked up from his newspaper.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe in a few hours?"

"Okay. Where will I go?"

"Well you can probably just go back to your own house. Unless you want to stay with one of us?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember my house.

Three stories.

A pool.

My room was on the very top floor.

My parents were rarely home, always travelling for work.

"I think it would be best if I were to stay with one of you. I think my parents are in France or something."

"Of course. We can sort it all out when we get out of here."

Liam returned to his newspaper, and I stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Harry was carrying my bags as we exited the too white building. Zayn and Niall followed behind. Liam and Lou had gone back to Zayn's 'flat', and they were setting up a spare room for me.

The boys had decided that not only would _I_ be moving in with Zayn, they all would be.

Six teenagers under one roof. This would sure be interesting.

I slid into the passenger seat, beside the youngest boy, and after a short rev of the engine, we were off.

I watched the bright green foliage rush by me, and the vivid color of the flower petals. Sure, I hadn't been away long, but I still missed it.

Slowly the blurred turned into clearness, as we came to a stop.

I turned my head to look out the windscreen. In front of me was a massive apartment building. Zayn had been gifted the entire top floor of it for graduation, and we had planned to have parties there every weekend. Unfortunately for us, my body decided it wanted to shut down on me, and those plans got delayed.

I had been in a day dream for a minute or so, when Niall knocked on the window my head was resting on.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Sure. Okay." I unbuckled my seat belt as he opened the door.

Being careful of my stitches, I swung my legs out of the car and put my feet on the ground. Niall took an arm and lightly put it around my back for support.

I could see my stuff waiting on the top step with the other two boys. Niall helped me climb the small staircase and we entered the building, headed for the elevators.

* * *

The last ding went off, signalling that we were on the 22nd floor. The doors opened wide, and we entered the floor size apartment.

"Zayn, did you get it like this?"

"Oh nah. We got some builders in and they knocked down most of the walls. It was kinda just like a huge loft, heaps or rooms and stuff, but now it's just a really big space with like 8 guest bedrooms." He laughed.

"Well it's really really big." I replied, looking around the room.

I heard a quiet 'that's what she said from Louis, and all the other boys laughed.

"Oh you are so funny, Tomlinson. Now can someone show me to where I am staying?"

I heard the click clack of the wheels on my suitcase as it rolled over the wooden floors. I pushed open the door Zayn had told me to go towards, and entered the room.

* * *

_This is terrible and like months late. Sorry guys! Things have been super crazy lately, but I did my best :)_


End file.
